Friends or lovers
by William McAboy
Summary: Harry Potter odiava sua vida. Hermione Granger era conhecida como "nerd". ele não tinha nada. ela não tinha ninguém. um dia, eles se encontraram e se tornaram melhores amigos. tudo mudou. Harry começou a gostar de sua vida, enquanto Hermione passou a ter alguém. Mas, um dia, surge um sentimento entre eles e é necessário admitir isso, antes que seja tarde.
1. Sinopse

**Friends or Lovers**

* * *

**Harry Potter tinha 15 anos na época, estudava numa escola de bruxos: Witch Education and Performance Gym Magic (Academia Bruxa de Educação e Desempenho em magia) na irlanda. Não tinha amigos lá e passava o tempo todo caminhando sozinho. Era órfão e morava com seus tios Valter e Petúnia Dursley, e tinha um primo que sempre o perseguia com seu grupo de amigos. Ele**** odiava sua vida e ****não tinha nada.**

**Hermione Granger era uma garota muito estudiosa, tímida, não tinha amigos e era conhecida por todos como NERD. Ela odiava sua vida e ****não tinha ninguém. Estudava na escola de Magia de Bruxaria de Hogwarts e sempre era perseguida por ****Draco Malfoy, um garoto arrogante que sempre implicava com ela todos os anos e à fez ser conhecida pelo apelido de NERD.**

**Um dia, Harry e Hermione se encontraram, se tornaram melhores amigos e tudo mudou. E****le começou a gostar de sua vida, enquanto ela começou a ter amigos. Um sentimento surge entre eles e tudo muda... Agora é necessário ter coragem para admitir esse sentimento.**

**Uma história de romance, drama e amizade.**

* * *

**OBS: A história não é universo alternativo, se passa em Hogwarts, porém segue um enredo diferente daquele criado por JK. Rowling. Esta é minha primeira fic para 2014 e logo vou postar os trailers, o roteiro está pronto e finalizado. O poster oficial da fanfic já está feito e logo será postado na capa da história e no meu perfil.**

**Fiquem ligados!**


	2. Um garoto

**Tudo bem, eu sei que disse que logo postaria os trailers, mas esqueçam isso. Trailers escritos não prestam.**

**Boa leitura a todos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Um garoto**

* * *

**Harry Potter era um garoto órfão de 15 anos. Seus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando ele tinha apenas 4 anos. As autoridades passaram a guarda do garoto para os tios dele, Valter e Petúnia Dursley, que tinham um filho chamado Duda Dursley.**

**Os Dursleys eram uma família horrível de se conviver, pois tratavam Harry como um estranho e o desprezavam o máximo possível. Por sorte, Lilian e Thiago Potter deixaram uma herança para o filho, Galeões, dinheiro bruxo. Esse patrimônio só poderia ser utilizado para as despesas de estudo do garoto até que ele completasse 17 anos e fosse de maior, isso iria garantir que os Dursleys não colocassem as mãos no dinheiro nem Harry gastasse com alguma besteira.**

**Apesar de morar em Londres, Harry estudava na Irlanda com Duda, numa escola chamada ****Witch Education and Performance Gym Magic (Academia Bruxa de Educação e Desempenho em magia). Harry estava no quinto ano e seu primo estava no sexto. Ao contrário de Duda, ele não tinha nenhum amigo lá e sempre ficava isolado dos outros alunos, pois não se enquadrava em nenhum grupo.**

**Naquele ano, as férias de verão estavam quase chegando ao fim e os alunos logo voltariam para a escola. Uma semana antes das aulas, todos os livros e materiais necessários que Harry utilizaria na escola chegariam pelo correio e descontariam dos galeões que estão na conta do garoto, pois ele não poderia retirar o dinheiro sendo menor de idade.**

**...**

**Certo dia, quando faltava exatamente uma semana e três dias para o início das aulas, Harry estava em uma praça perto de casa, assentado sobre um balanço e pensando em como seu quinto ano seria tedioso e chato como os anteriores.**

**De repente, Duda apareceu com seus amigos da vizinhança aos risos. Quando avistou Harry, se aproximou e começou a zombar do garoto afim de se exibir na frente dos amigos. - Ei, quatro olhos, o que faz ai? Por que não está com seu namorado, Potter?**

**Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou calado e cabisbaixo.**

**- Acreditam que esse babaca nunca beijou uma garota na vida? - Duda falou em voz alta. - Eu acho que ele não gosta de mulher e deve ter um namorado por ai, por isso nunca beijou uma garota. - Continuou a rir.**

**- Calado. - Harry mandou em voz baixa.**

**- Nossa, eu fico imaginando se seus mais estivessem vivos e vissem o molenga que você é. - Duda continuou a zombar. - Acho que ele te mataria se soubesse que você é um boiola.**

**Irritado, Harry se levantou, sacou a varinha e apontou para o rosto de seu primo.**

**Duda e seus amigos começaram a rir ainda mais com a atitude dele.**

**Harry percebeu que estava em desvantagem de todas as formas possíveis, estava sozinho. Então baixou a varinha, guardou-a, deu as costas para os rapazes e saiu andando de volta para a casa dos Dursleys.**

**Quando chegou lá, ficou a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto esperando a hora do jantar.**

**...**

**Quando o sol estava ficando fraco e a noite logo cobria o céu, Harry desceu para jantar. Desceu até a sala e logo foi abordado por Valter e Petúnia dursley.**

**- Como ousa ameaçar Duda com sua maldita varinha, como ousa ser tão insolente? - Petúnia o encarava com uma careta severa. - Depois de acolhermos você em nosso lar, ter lhe dado um teto sobre sua cabeça, alimento você e permitir que desfrutasse do nosso conforto, é assim que retribui? Ameaçando meu pobre Duda?**

**Enquanto Harry recebia a repreensão, Duda e Valter o encaravam com olhares provocativos e severos.**

**- Eu não fiz nada. - Harry falou baixo. - Foi ele quem veio me ofender.**

**- Ora, não ouse mentir pra mim. - Petúnia lhe apontou o dedo no rosto. - Meu Duda jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Está ensinuando que ele é o que? Um desse garotos de rua como você, que não teve sequer um pingo de educação dos pais? Vá para o seu quarto, Potter, sem jantar!**

**Harry encarou Valter e Duda, que tinham sorrisos provocativos e olhares severos contra ele, deu meia volta e caminhou lentamente até a escada.**

**- Já era de se esperar, Petúnia. Esse garoto não tem jeito mesmo, é igual ao pai. - Valter comentou.**

**Nesse momento, Harry parou no primeiro degrau e atentou o ouvido para o que o tio ia falar.**

**- Ele não teve educação nenhuma tanto de Lilian quanto de Tiago, é um caso perdido. - Valter o criticou.**

**- Acho que o acidente de carro foi proposital. Eles preferiram se matar à ficar com Harry. - Duda comentou.**

**- CALA A BOCA, CALA A BOCA! - Harry gritou com os três. - Não vou tolerar que digam uma palavra contra meus pais.**

**- E é mesmo verdade! - Petúnia falou. - Você é um fardo, moleque. Não sei mais por quanto tempo vamos aturá-lo aqui.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry subiu correndo para o seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, bateu a porta ao fechá-la e a trancou, pegou seu malão e colocou todas as suas coisas. Ouviu o tio Valter bater na porta mandando-o abri-la. O garoto pegou seu malão, foi até a porta e abriu, deixando o homem entrar.**

**- Seu maldito moleque insolente, eu não vou permitir que você fale assim conosco novamente, entendeu? - O Sr. Dursley o ameaçou.**

**- Nem precisa, eu vou embora. - Harry respondeu.**

**- Como assim vai embora? Acha que alguém vai te acolher? Você não tem pra onde ir! - Valter o lembrou.**

**- Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui. - O garoto afirmou.**

**Harry saiu da casa dos Dursleys e começou a caminhar pela rua sozinho, viu duas estradas que levavam à lugares opostos e não sabia onde iria dar, então se sentou na guia da calçada e decidiu esperar. A rua estava deserta e molhada, devido a chuva de hoje cedo, um vento frio passou pelo ar, fazendo o garoto esfregar as mãos.**

**De repente, Harry percebe um homem velho, de vestes, barba e cabelos brancos caminhando pela rua e parando de pé ao seu lado.**

**- Uma bela noite, não? - O senhor velho perguntou.**

**Confuso, o garoto não respondeu, ficou sem saber o que dizer e fazer.**

**- Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, mas pode me chamar de Professor Dumbledore, se quiser. - O homem se apresentou.**

**- Muito prazer... - Harry correspondeu.**

**- Hora de voltar para casa, Harry. - O senhor avisou. - Não acha?**

**- Como sabe o meu nome? - O garoto se levantou curioso.**

**- Sua mãe, Lilian, era uma grande amiga minha. Eu fui professor dela nos tempos de Hogwarts. - Alvo explicou. - Quando ela morreu, fiquei arrasado. Foi realmente uma grande perda que todos tivemos. Deste então, tenho vigiado você durante toda sua vida.**

**- O que é Hogwarts? O que o senhor quer comigo? - Harry estava começando a se assustar.**

**- Acalme-se, eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal. - Pediu Dumbledore. - Hogwarts é uma escola, como a Academia Bruxa de Educação e Desempenho em Magia. Lilian e Tiago estudaram lá durante toda formação acadêmica. E, respondendo sua segunda pergunta, tenho vigiado você por causa de sua mãe. Como eu disse, ela era uma grande amiga e tenho certeza que ela iria querer que eu fizesse isso.**

**- O que o senhor faz aqui? Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Na verdade, sair da cada de seus tios em pleno anoitecer é muita irresponsabilidade, não acha? - Alvo o questionou.**

**- Eu não vou voltar pra lá! - Harry pegou seu malão. - Não suporto mais ficar ao lado deles. Se o senhor conhece mesmo minha mãe. também iria ter certeza de que ela não iria querer me ver infeliz desse jeito, na escola, em casa, em todo o lugar.**

**Dumbledore se aproximou dele e repousou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto: - Harry, eles são a única familia que você tem e ninguém pode mudar isso. Mas, se quiser, eu posso levá-lo à um lugar que jamais esteve em toda sua vida, um lugar sem igual, um lugar que está disposto a ajudar aqueles que merecerem.**

**- Onde? - O garoto perguntou.**

**- Hogwarts. - Alvo respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. - Lá, eu garanto que enfrentará desafios, mas também terá pessoas ao seu lado.**

**- Eu aceito. - Harry confirmou.**

**Então Dumbledore levou o garoto até a casa dos Durleys. Chegando lá, Alvo bateu na porta, que foi atendida por Valter.**

**- Oh, minha nossa, o que você é? um Fantasma? - Valter se assustou ao ver um senhor velho com uma grande barba branca e cabelos longos envolvidos por vestes também brancas.**

**- Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, mas pode me chamar de Professor Dumbledore. - O senhor se apresentou. - Harry, vá para seu quarto.**

**Harry entrou às pressas e subiu as escadas com seu malão.**

**- Preciso ter uma conversa em particular com o senhor e sua esposa, por gentileza. - Alvo pediu.**

**- Olha aqui, nós não temos culpa se o Potter é um moleque rebelde e imprudente, é melhor ir embora antes que eu chame a polícia... - Valter foi interrompido.**

**- Não é sobre o episódio de hoje que quero falar, é sobre algo realmente importante. - Dumbledore o cortou.**

**Valter, Petúnia e Dumbledore se reuniram na sala de estar para ouvir o que o professor tinha à dizer.**

**- Eu era um amigo muito próximo de Lilian Potter e, desde que ela se foi, tenho vigiado Harry a vida inteira. Eu percebi que ele anda muito infeliz e vocês também, não é? - Alvo explicou. - Por isso, acho que chegou a hora de fazer alguma coisa por ele, então vou levá-lo para estudar em Hogwarts, lá tenho certeza que ele ficará bem e feliz, e vocês não terão que se preocupar com ele, só terão que acolhê-lo durante as férias, é claro.**

**- Entenda professor, Dumboble... - Valter começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.**

**- Dumbledore. - Alvo o corrigiu.**

**- Dumbledore... Como eu dizia, o Potter é um garoto arrogante e indiciplinado, herdou isso dos pais e é completamente um caso perdido. - Valter falou como se desse um aviso à ele. - Mas se o senhor quer se ariscar nisso, tudo bem. Eu aceito que o leve pra onde quiser, desde que fiquemos livres ele, todos nós.**

**- Ah, não se preocupem quanto a isso, só terão que acolhê-lo nas férias. E quanto ao andamento das notas dele, não se preocupem também, eu cuidarei disso. - Explicou Dumbledore.**

**- Então está feito, você fica com ele o ano inteiro e nós o acolhemos só nas férias. - Valter aceitou com um sorriso enorme. - Muito obrigado, Sr. Dumboble.**

**...**

**Três dias se passaram e a lista de materiais que Harry teria de preencher chegou. Ele estava em seu quarto, lendo a carta de Hogwarts, que havia chegado justamente no dia seguinte após ter aceitado ir para a nova escola, para poder preencher a lista. Nem sequer desfez seu malão desde aquele dia em que saiu de casa.**

**A semana passou rápido e logo os alunos já estavam em seu último dia de verão, as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, Harry já estava com seus materiais pontos, havia recebido tudo o que precisaria para iniciar seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Estava esperançoso e motivado pelas palavras de Dumbledore, talvez aquele ano faria amigos ou faria algo divertido na escola.**

**De repente, uma coruja veio até sua janela e começou a piar. Ele achou aquilo muito incomum, pois nunca havia recebido uma coruja antes. Foi até a janela e abriu, viu que a ave tinha um bilhete amarrado sobre a perna e pegou o pedaço de papel, estava escrito:**

_**"Olá, Harry. Espero que esteja aproveitando bem seus últimos dias de férias.**_

_**Amanhã irei buscá-lo às 10:00 da manhã. O Trem para Hogwarts sai às 11:00, esteja pronto.**_

_**Alvo Dumbledore".**_


	3. O expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 2 - O expresso de Hogwarts**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo e preparou seu café antes que os Dursleys acordassem para perturbá-lo. Após se alimentar, subiu para o quarto e se arrumou. Ainda eram 09:30 e ele tinha que esperar até as 10:00, então decidiu ficar ali no quarto.**

**Quando o relógio bateu 10:00 da manhã em ponto, Harry viu Valter entrar no quarto e avisar que Dumbledore o esperava na sala.**

**- Para o seu próprio bem, é melhor estar pronto. - O Sr. Dursley o ameaçou.**

**- Eu estou. - Harry falou seco.**

**- Então anda logo. - Valter abriu espaço para que o garoto saísse pela porta com seu malão.**

**Quando desceu as escadas, encontrou Dumbledore parado na sala e Petúnia e Duda olhando para o professor como se ele estivesse vindo de outro planeta.**

**- Ah, Harry, bom dia. - Alvo o saudou. - Está pronto para ir?**

**- Sim, senhor. - Harry confirmou terminando de descer com seu malão.**

**- Então vamos. - Dumbledore se dirigiu até a porta. - Sr e Sra Dusrley, espero que tenham um bom dia.**

**Antes de sair pela porta, Harry deu uma ultima olhada nos três, que lhe lançavam olhares severos e descontentes, e partiu.**

**- Para onde vamos agora? - O garoto perguntou curioso.**

**- O beco diagonal. - Alvo respondeu com um sorriso fechado.**

**...**

**Harry e Dumbledore foram até um lugar chamado caldeirão furado, era um hotel para os bruxos e bruxas, e também uma passagem para a rua mais famosa entre os magos de Londres; O beco diagonal.**

**Para chegar ao beco diagonal, eles passaram pelo hotel e saíram para os fundos, onde deram de cara com um muro fechado. Nesse meio tempo, Dumbledore foi cumprimentado por grande parte das pessoas lá dentro, o que fez Harry pensar se ele era famoso.**

**Dumbledore sacou sua varinha e tocou a ponta em um dos tijolos, fazendo o muro se transformar em uma passagem que dava acesso à uma rua estreita e reta, onde haviam vários bruxos comprando e passeando pelo local.**

**- Bem vindo, Harry, ao beco diagonal. - Alvo apresentou o lugar ao garoto. - Aqui você pode encontrar quase tudo, há um grande comércio. Para chegar até a estação King's Kross, o melhor caminho é vir por aqui, garante que você nunca se atrase.**

**Os dois continuaram caminhando até saírem do beco diagonal, chegaram em uma avenina e seguiram reto, logo, estavam na frente da estação King's Kross.**

**- Muito bem, Harry, agora preciso deixar você, tenho algumas coisas à fazer. - Dumbledore pegou seu relógio de bolso e viu que eram 10:40. - Está com sua passagem?**

**- Sim, senhor. - Harry confirmou.**

**- Ótimo. Nos veremos em Hogwarts, boa sorte. - Após dizer isso, Alvo sumiu como num piscar de olhos.**

**...**

**Os alunos entravam animados no expresso de Hogwarts, todos estavam felizes peço começo das aulas e não viam a hora de chegar logo à escola. Quando tudo estava pronto para partir, o trem soou aquela alta buzina e começou a partir.**

**Harry estava sozinho em sua cabine observando o trem se locomover e deixar a estação, quando de repente, um homem de porte gordo e bem alto, com uma grande barba e longos cabelos abriu a porta da cabine, era um meio-gigante.**

**- Ah até que enfim te encontrei. - O homem entrou. - Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?**

**- Ham... Não, tudo bem. - Harry permitiu.**

**- Obrigado. - O homem agradeceu, se sentou e estendeu a mão para o garoto afim de cumprimentá-lo. - Húbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.**

**- Harry Potter, aluno novo do quinto ano. - Harry apertou a mão dele.**

**- Dumbledore me falou sobre você. - Hagrid comentou. - Sabe, é incomum alunos mudarem de escola dessa maneira, geralmente os novos são sempre do primeiro ano, então vai ter de fazer a seleção das casas junto com os mais novos. Isso torna você único, por que nunca aconteceu. - Ele gargalhou e fez Harry soltar um leve sorriso. - Mas não se preocupe, Dumbledore me falou sobre sua história e eu garanto que Hogwarts vai mudar sua vida. - Após dizer isso, Hagrid deu um grande sorriso fechado para o garoto.**

**Durante a viagem, Harry contou sobre sua via com os Dursleys e em sua antiga escola, Hagrid contou sobre sua vida em Hogwarts e sobre eu exótico gosto por criaturas mágicas. Eles definitivamente foram com a cara um do outro, e o que ajudou muito foram as piadas que Hagrid contava, realmente fizeram Harry chorar de tanto gargalhar.**

**Durante a viagem, estava começando a chover forte.**

**- E então ele disse: Eu posso ser feio, mas estou curado. - Após terminar mais uma de suas clássicas piadas, Hagrid começou a gargalhar junto com o garoto, estavam se divertindo.**

**- Onde aprendeu todas essas piadas? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Agente vai aprendendo com os amigos, nas horas de lazer, sabe... - Hagrid ainda ria um pouco. - Realmente, é muito divertido.**

**Quando pararam de rir, ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até Hagrid quebrá-lo novamente: - Quando chegarmos à Hogwarts, você e os alunos do primeiro ano ainda vão demorar para entrar, então... Gostaria de ir comigo até a floresta para uma tarefa?**

**- Floresta? Há florestas em Hogwarts? - Harry perguntou surpreso.**

**- Ora, é claro que sim. Eu posso lhe mostrar, se quiser ir até lá. - Hagrid o convidou. - Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer lá.**

**- Sim, claro, eu vou. - O garoto falou animado.**

**...**

**Era fim do por do sol quando o trem chegou à Hogwarts e os alunos começaram a desembarcar com suas coisas.**

**Já trajado com seu uniforme, assim como todos os alunos, Harry desembarcou ao lado de Hagrid.**

**O gigante ficou na frente dos alunos e chamou a atenção de todos: - Alunos do primeiro ano, comigo! Alunos do primeiro ano, comigo!**

**Os alunos mais velhos foram na frente e entraram no salão principal primeiro, os alunos novos foram com Hagrid para o pátio de entrada. No meio do caminho, Harry pôde avistar as torres do castelo e percebeu o quão diferente era de sua antiga escola.**

**- Ele é maravilhoso, não é? - Hagrid comentou.**

**- Sim. - Harry respondeu encantado.**

**Quando entraram no castelo e chegaram ao pátio de entrada, ficaram de esperar pelo chamado da Professora McGonagall.**

**- Atenção. - Hagrid pediu aos alunos. - Vocês vão esperar aqui até que a Professora McGonagall venha chamá-los, enquanto isso, eu voltarei em breve. - explicou. - Vamos Harry.**

**...**

**Já na floresta, Hagrid explicava à Harry sobre a tarefa que fariam: - Estou à procura de um chifre de unicórnio. Este objeto serve como isca para atrair um grande peixe chamado Lumosco, dá um excelente ensopado. Além disso, esse chifre também pode ser uzado para finalizades acadêmicas, não sei bem quais, estava conversando com o professor Slughorn uma vez e ele me contou que estava estudando à respeito disso.**

**- Eu nunca vi um unicórnio, antes. - Harry comentou. - Apenas ouvi falar sobre eles**

**- Ah, é uma criatura maravilhosa, muito dóceis também. - Hagrid comentou.**

**Depois de algum tempo caminhando pela floresta, avistaram um cavalo branco, de pelos dourados pela crina e rabo, e havia um chifre pontiagudo em cima de sua cabeça. Era um animal tão puro e bonito, que parecia brilhar na escuridão da floresta.**

**- Pare ai. - Hagrid parou o garoto com seu enorme braço. - Temos que nos aproximar devagar.**

**Ambos foram andando devagar até o animal, que pastava sobre a grama.**

**- Temos que tomar muito cuidado ao tratar as criaturas aqui na floresta. Se fizermos alguma coisa que ofenda alguma coisa aqui, os centauros nos atacam. - Hagrid explicou. - Você aprenderá tudo isso na minha aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.**

**Chegaram bem perto do animal e Hagrid o acariciou, agora era só pegar o chifre.**

**- Os unicórnios não usam o chifre para nada, é apenas uma parte da anatomia do animal. Então é seguro o tirarmos. - O gigante explicou. - Eu preciso que use sua varinha tudo bem?**

**Harry assentiu positivamente com o rosto e sacou a varinha.**

**- Com muito cuidado, aponte a varinha para o chifre dele e use um feitiço para cortar. - Hagrid explicou.**

**Harry apontou a varinha para o chifre do animal: - Diffindo. - Conjurou um feitiço que cortou por inteiro o chifre do unicórnio.**

**- Hum, nada mal. - Hagrid elogiou. Retirou uma maçã do bolso e jogou para o unicórnio, que rapidamente começou a comer a fruta. - Vamos.**

**Os dois caminharam de volta para o castelo. No meio do caminho, o gigante retirou o chifre e quebrou um dedaço com suas mãos.**

**- Tome. - Hagrid deu o maior pedaço para o garoto.**

**- O que é isso? - Harry não entendeu.**

**- Bem, eu não vou usar tudo isso para capturar o peixe Lumosco, então quero que fique com um pedaço do chifre como um presente meu, é um prêmio por ter me ajudado. - O gigante deu um sorriso fechado para o rapaz.**

**Harry admirou o pedaço do chifre do unicórnio em sua mão e reparou que a pedra era um pouco brilhante, tinha detalhes prateados e dourados e era extremamente bonita. Se perguntou se aquilo seria ouro e prata: - Obrigado, Hagrid, é muito bonito. Por que não são valiosas?**

**- Para que os unicórios não fossem ameados nem mortos pelo chifre, não atribuir valor é o que mantém os inucórnios longe da extinção.**

**...**

**Algum tempo depois, sairam da floresta e chegaram no pátio de entrada. Ambos se desesperaram ao ver que os alunos do primeiro ano já tinham entrado, a cerimônia da seleção de casas já havia começado e eles estavam atrasados. Correram em direção às portas do castelo e entraram no salão principal.**

**Quando Harry e Hagrid entraram no salão atrasados, o gigante foi se sentar com os outros professorem sem nenhum problema, mas o garoto recebia toda a atenção dos outros alunos e olhares reprovativos dos professores, ainda mais de McGonagall.**

**Com um silêncio desconcertante, a Prof. McGonagall se levantou, pegou o chapéu seletor e parou em frente à mesa dos professores, esperando pelo garoto.**

**Harry caminhou envergonhado e nervoso, passando pela mesa e chamando a atenção de todos. Chegou até a professora que lhe colocou o chapéu.**

**- Muito bem, apesar das dificuldades que sempre lhe rodearam, você nunca teve medo de enfrentá-las; eu falo de pessoas, meu rapaz. - Explicou o chapéu. - GRIFINÓRIA!**

**Harry foi se sentar sem aplausos de nenhum dos alunos da Sonserina, Lufa-lufa ou Corvinal, apenas foi aplaudido de maneira fraca pelos alunos da Grifinória. Quando ele chegou até a mesa, sentou-se envergonhado pelo fato dos alunos estarem rindo dele, comeu alguma coisa e logo foi para o salão comunal, pedindo informação do caminho para os quadros do castelo.**


	4. Atividade em dupla

**Capitulo 3 - Atividade em dupla**

* * *

**Hermione Granger era uma garota muito estudiosa, tímida, não tinha amigos, pertencia à casa da Grifinória e era conhecida por todos como NERD. Acordou cedo no primeiro dia de aula. Estava ansiosa, devido a uma ideia que iria colocar em prática.**

**A primeira aula do dia era a de poções, com o professor Horácio Slughorn. Hermione era ótima em poções, em todas as matérias na verdade, pois gostava de estudar e tinha afinco naquilo que fazia.**

**Quando a garota chegou na sala, chamou a atenção de todos os alunos.**

**Harry, que estava sentado em seu lugar, folheando seu livro de poções, parou para dar a devida atenção ao anúncio.**

**- Bom dia. Peço um minuto da atenção de vocês, por favor. - Ela estava meio nervosa. - Como todos vocês já devem saber, meu nome é Hermione Granger. Eu estou aqui para avisar que, durante as férias de verão, planejei um clube onde alunos com dificuldades em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas possam praticar seus feitiços e melhorar na matéria. Aqueles que estiverem interessados, basta apenas comparecer à sala vazia do terceiro andar às 5:30.**

**- Olha só a NERD tentando se enturmar... - Um garoto loiro, de ar esnobe e arrogante levantou voz no fundo da sala. Era Draco Malfoy, um garoto arrogante que sempre implicava com ela todos os anos e à fez ser conhecida pelo apelido de NERD. - Vejam só pessoal, quem está afim de sair exausto das aulas do professor Snape e, ainda por cima, ter aula com a NERD mais chata da escola? Lá vocês vão aprender tudo o que o Snape ensina, só que ao invés de ser um homem ranzinza e rabugento, será uma garota mais NERD, sem vida social e antiquada. - Soltou uma rizada maldosa após terminar de falar e fez seus dois amigos, Crabbe e Goyle, rirem em voz alta.**

**Hermione ficou corada e envergonhada pelas palavras dele, percebeu que os alunos da sala baixaram a cabeça e acreditaram que aquilo seria algo extremamente cansativo, portanto não fariam parte do clube.**

**- Quem quiser participar, basta comparecer. - Sentindo-se mal, ela foi até o seu lugar.**

**Draco Malfoy era um garoto rico, vestia-se bem, tinha êxito em tudo aquilo que tentava, era popular e, o mais importante, tinha moral em seu nome. Isso bastava para ter e fazer o que quiser na escola.**

**Alguns minutos depois, o Prof. Slughorn entrou na sala: - Bom dia, meu caros. Gostaria de dar as boas vindas à todos e dizer que fico muito feliz em vê-los novamente. - Colocou seus livros sobre a mesa voltou sua atenção para os alunos: - Muito bem, hoje eu quero que façam uma atividade em dupla; a poção que esta na página quatro, está bem? Arrumem seus pares e boa sorte.**

**Harry olhou para a esquerda, depois para a direita percebeu que os alunos já estavam formando suas duplas. O garoto dirigiu sua atenção para Hermione e percebeu que ela nem se importava com o movimento da sala, simplesmente começou a fazer sua atividade no caldeirão.**

**No quinto ano, todos já se conheciam e praticamente já teriam com quem formar duplas.**

**Vendo que precisava de alguém para fazer a atividade, Harry se levantou devagar, recolheu suas coisas e caminhou lentamente até a garota.**

**- Oi. - Ele cumprimentou a garota. - Quer fazer a atividade comigo?**

**- Ham, tudo bem. - Hermione achou aquilo estranho, ninguém queria fazer nada onde ela estava envolvida, mas gostou de ser tratada de maneira diferente, pelo menos uma vez.**

**- Meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter. - O garoto se apresentou.**

**- Hermione Granger. - Ela respondeu. - Prazer... - deu um sorriso fechado para ele.**

**Os dois abriram seus livros e começaram a misturar os ingredientes da poção.**

**Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, faltando quinze minutos para acabar a aula, Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros a terminar.**

**- Professor. - Harry levantou a mão e chamou Slughorn. - Terminamos...**

**Horácio foi até a mesa dos dois alunos e verificou a poção: - Hum, muito bem, senhorita Granger e...**

**- Harry Potter. - O garoto disse seu nome para o professor.**

**- Sr. Potter. - Slughorn finalizou com um sorriso. - Isso merece, com certeza, um notável.**

**Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso fechado, contentes com a nota máxima.**

**Draco observou a cena com uma cara fechada.**

**Alguns minutos depois, Harry havia acabado de sair da sala de poções e estava indo para sua próxima aula. De repente, parou ao ouvir alguém lhe chamando.**

**- Harry, espera. - Era Hermione, que vinha sorrindo em sua direção. - Oi.**

**- Oi. - Ele correspondeu.**

**- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de participar do clube de DCAT, aquele que anunciei no início da aula, sabe? - Ela o convidou.**

**- 5:30, não é? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Sim, na sala vazia do terceiro andar. - Hermione confirmou.**

**- Certo, eu vou. - Ele disse.**

**- Ótimo. - A garota abriu um sorriso ainda maior. - Te espero lá.**

**- Certo. - Harry confirmou e voltou a seguir seu caminho.**

**Hermione fez o mesmo.**

**...**

**As aulas terminaram às 05:00 da tarde e os alunos estavam livres para fazerem o que quiserem até a hora do jantar.**

**Já Harry estava indo para o terceiro andar, para a primeira aula do clube de DCAT. Quando ele chegou lá, foi para a sala vazia. Ao entrar, percebeu que foi o último à chegar, pois todos já estavam reunidos.**

**Hermione estava com mais três pessoas: Dois garotos e uma garota. Ela dava as boas-vindas à eles e explicava sobre o clube, mas parou ao perceber que Harry entrou na sala: - Olá, Harry.**

**- Oi. - O garoto foi até o pessoal e se sentou em um dos bancos para ouvir Hermione.**

**- Então, como eu estava dizendo, o clube de DCAT serve para melhoras nossos feitiços de duelos e nosso conhecimento teórico para as provas. - Ela explicava. - Hoje tivemos aula com o professor Snape e vimos que ele é uma grande pedra no sapato.**

**- Como em todos os anos, é claro. - Um garoto ruivo comentou.**

**- É... - Hermione concordou com um suspiro cansado. - E então, vamos começar as apresentações. Quero que vocês venham à frente e falem um pouco sobre vocês.**

**O garoto ruivo da Gifinória foi o primeiro: - Oi, meu nome é Ronald Weasley, tenho três irmãos que estudam aqui em Hogwarts: Gina Weasley, do quarto, Fred e George Weasley, do sétimo. Estou aqui no clube de DCAT porque eu odeio aquele ranzinza do Snape e preciso de uma boa nota na matéria dele.**

**A garota loira da Corvinal foi a segunda: - Olá, meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Eu também odeio o professor Snape e preciso de, pelo menos, um Aceitável na matéria dele. Ainda bem que Hermione fundou esse clube, sei que tem poucas pessoas, mas acho que vai ajudar muito em alguma coisa.**

**O terceiro, foi um menino muito tímido: - O...Olá... - Ele gaguejou de nervosismo. - Meu nome é Neville Longbottom. Desculpem, eu estou meio nervoso. É... Eu espero aprender muito e, ham... É só.**

**Por fim, chegou a vez de Harry: - Meu nome é Harry Potter, sou aluno novo e não tenho muito o que dizer sobre mim. Eu não tenho dificuldades com essa matéria, então eu estou aqui para ajudar vocês e melhorar também. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma matéria que gosto muito, sempre gostei de duelos e tudo mais. Quanto ao professor Snape, eu sei que é uma pessoa difícil de lidar, então só precisamos nos focar nas notas para tirá-lo do nosso pé, tudo bem?**

**Todos assentiram positivamente com a cabeça e Hermione tomou a frente novamente: - Muito bem, por hoje é só, nos vemos amanhã no mesmo horário. Estão dispensados.**

**Harry e os outros se levantaram e partiram.**

**...**

**Os dias de aula foram se passando e o clube de DCAT começou a ficar mais interessante não só para Harry, mas também para Rony, Luna e Neville. Todos estavam gostando tanto das aulas, que se reuniram até mesmo no sábado para treinarem uns duelos.**

**Naquele dia, pegaram um daqueles bonecos de treinamento e fizeram uma roda, onde cada um lançava um feitiço de ataque sobre o alvo.**

**- Exmênia! - Luna atacou uma vez.**

**- Encarcerous! - Neville a segunda.**

**- Impedimenta! - Hermione a terceira.**

**- Flipendo! - Rony a quarta.**

**- Estupefaça! - Harry a quinta.**

**O boneco girava de um lado para o outro com o impacto dos feitiços, era como um saco de pancadas e eles adoravam.**

**Durante a semana seguinte, treinaram o desarmamento; essa técnica foi solicitada por Neville e Rony, que tinham dificuldades.**

**- Basta você mirar na varinha do oponente e fazer o movimento. - Harry explicava para Neville.**

**- Expeliarmus! - Neville tentou, mas não conseguiu desarmar Hermione.**

**- Tenta assim... Expeliarmus. - Harry fez o movimento com a varinha e desarmou a garota. - Vai praticando.**

**Na terceira semana, após Rony e Neville terem aprendido a desarmar, eles praticaram os feitiços de defesa.**

**- Os feitiços de defesa são simples. Não se deve apontar a varinha para o oponente, assim não vai funcionar, você precisa apontar a ponta da varinha para direita, esquerda, ou para cima, com intenção de criar um campo protetor. - Hermione explicava para Luna. Fez um aceno positivo para Rony e ele atacou. Rapidamente, Hermione ergueu a varinha e criou um campo protetor, bloqueando o feitiço. - Dessa forma.**

**Na quarta semana de aulas, todos treinaram os duelos da seguinte maneira: Um atirava um feitiço de ataque, o outro se defendia com um feitiço de defesa e vice-versa. Harry e Hermione formaram uma dupla. Neville, Rony e Luna, um trio. Todos estavam se saindo bem.**

**No fim do mês, eles perceberam o quanto aprenderam no clube de DCAT e ficaram felizes por isso. Apesar dos poucos alunos, Hermione continuou animada com a ideia.**


	5. Amigo secreto

**Capitulo 4 - Amigo secreto**

* * *

**Certo dia, Harry fazia companhia à Rony e Neville à beira do lago, os dois conversavam sobre garotas e relacionamentos passados. Enquanto os dois amigos estavam assentados sobre uma rocha, Harry jogava pedras no lago mais a diante.**

**- Ela ficou uma fera quando eu quis terminar, mas o que posso fazer? Simplesmente não quero uma garota que fique no meu pé o dia inteiro. - Rony comentou.**

**- Eu cheguei a ficar com uma garota uma vez, era ótimo, até ela se mudar para a Irlanda e eu nunca mais voltar à vê-la. - Neville suspirou em lamentação.**

**- E você, Harry? Tem andando por aí com as garotas? - Rony perguntou.**

**Harry jogou a última pedra no lado e se virou para encará-los: - Ham, eu... Eu nunca tive tanta proximidade com alguma garota, porque... - Coçou a nuca, pensando no que ia dizer. - Talvez eu seja tímido, sei lá.**

**- O que?- Rony se levantou de olhos arregalados.**

**- Cara, isso é mal. - Neville comentou.**

**- Qual é o seu problema? - O ruivo perguntou inconformado.**

**- Olha, se for pra me tratar como se eu fosse um anormal, então eu vou embora. - Harry começou a caminhar de volta para a floresta, mas foi impedido pelo amigo.**

**- Não, espera. Tudo bem, desculpe. - Rony soltou um sorriso malicioso. - Não há nada de errado nisso, logo você vai encontrar uma garota legal, tenho certeza. Se você quiser, posso arranjar alguém pra você num piscar de olhos.**

**- Eu agradeço, mas não, obrigado. - Harry agradeceu. - Eu não estou preocupado com garotas no momento, tenho algumas coisas em mente e preciso resolver minha vida.**

**- Ah, qual é, Harry? Você só tem 15 anos, não 40, relaxa cara. O que pode se passar pela sua mente? - Rony perguntou.**

**Harry não queria contar sobre seus problemas para os amigos, então decidiu que era hora de ir: - É pessoal. Entenda que, nem sempre, o mundo e as pessoas que vivem nele são do jeito que você pensa, Rony, esse mundo é muito grande e existem pessoas de todo o tipo, que já viveram coisas que você nem acredita que você nem imagina. - Explicou. - Agora, eu preciso ir, tenho que arrumar meu material.**

**Após Harry partir de volta para o castelo, Neville se levantou e parou ao lado de Rony: - Você vai arrumar uma garota pra ele, não vai?**

**- Vou. - O ruivo confirmou. - E você vai me ajudar.**

**...**

**O fim de semana se passou e mais uma semana de aulas começaram.**

**Após o período de aulas, Harry e Hermione se reuniram na sala vazia do terceiro andar, como sempre faziam.**

**Luna estava no corredor do terceiro andar à caminho do clube de DCAT, quando foi abordada por Rony e Neville, que à puxaram para um canto onde não puderam ser vistos.**

**- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Ela perguntou curiosa.**

**- Luna, durante todos esses ano em que estudou aqui, você percebeu como Hermione é solitária e quieta? - Rony perguntou.**

**- Bom, nós queremos ajudá-la a se enturmar e melhorar sua vida social em Hogwarts, fazê-la pensar menos nos estudos e relaxar um pouco. - Neville explicou. - Por isso, vamos fazer algo de que não nos orgulhamos e queremos que não diga nada à ninguém, isso fica apenas entre nós.**

**- Vamos fazer um amigo secreto no natal e colocaremos um feitiço nos papéis, para que Harry tenha que presentear Hermione e ela tenha que presenteá-lo. - Rony contou.**

**- E por que tem que ser o Harry? - Luna perguntou.**

**- Por que o Harry nunca chegou perto de uma garota antes e o Rony teve a brilhante ideia de ajudá-lo. - Neville respondeu.**

**- Certo, não vou dizer nada. - A loira aceitou. - Mas se Harry ou Hermione descobrirem e der algo errado, vocês terão que dizer à eles que não tive nada a ver.**

**- Não se preocupe, assumimos a responsabilidade. - Rony afirmou.**

**No final das atividades do clube de DCAT, Rony e Neville anunciaram um amigo secreto nas aulas extras do clube de duelos e sortearam os nomes de quem iria presentear quem.**

**Neville esticou uma caixa com cinco pedaços de papéis para Hermione, que pegou um, abriu e viu o nome "Harry" escrito.**

**Na vez de Harry, ele pegou um dos papéis da caixa e viu o nome "Hermione" escrito.**

**Após o sorteio terminar, Rony tomou a frente para falar: - Muito bem, galera, o amigo secreto vai ser realizado na minha casa, durante o natal.**


	6. Coragem desconhecida

**Capitulo 5 - Coragem desconhecida**

* * *

**Na semana seguinte, tudo estava ocorrendo normalmente até os professores avisarem que dariam uma prova em breve e passarem o conteúdo que os alunos precisariam estudar. Naquele mesmo dia, a última aula havia sido de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com Hagrid.**

**Harry voltava daquela aula caminhando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em direção ao castelo, estava seguindo para o terceiro andar, mais mais uma aula do clube de DCAT. De repente, quando estava chegando no pátio de entrada, ouviu uma discussão de duas pessoas em cima de uma colina; eram Draco e Hermione.**

**Ao ver que alguém se aproximava, Draco murmurou uma ultima coisa para a garota e foi para o castelo, deixando ela sozinha ali.**

**- Ei, Hermione. - Harry se aproximou e percebeu que ela tinha uma cara triste e preocupada. - O que houve?**

**- Nada. - Hermione o encarou.**

**- Eu sei o que aquele garoto fez com você na aula do Slughorn, no primeiro dia. Por favor, me conta. - Ele insistiu.**

**- Ele quer um gabarito da prova de transfiguração até o fim da semana, do contrário, vai destruir o clube de DCAT. - Hermione contou.**

**Um silêncio desconfortável ficou no ar.**

**- Hermione, você não pode abaixar a cabeça pra ele, assim você só vai ser explorada. - Harry aconselhou. - Você não vai fazer gabarito nenhum, deixe que ele venha e eu vou acabar com isso.**

**- Você não pode. Draco Malfoy é o aluno mais poderoso da escola, não em termos de magia, mas em termos de nome, riqueza e popularidade. - Ela explicou. - Ninguém pode com ele.**

**Harry percebeu que não convenceria Hermione com facilidade e não adiantaria ficar ai discutindo: ****- Vamos. - Ele caminhou na frente de volta para o castelo. - Rony, Luna e Neville estão nos esperando no terceiro andar.**

**...**

**Harry e Hermione chegaram na sala por último e todos começaram a praticar. Durante as atividades, um silêncio desconfortável permaneceu durante toda a aula, pois Rony, Luna e Neville perceberam que Harry e Hermione estavam meio diferentes e frios.**

**De repente, Harry parou e foi se sentar num canto com a cara meio emburrada, chamando a atenção de todos.**

**Hermione sabia bem o por quê daquilo.**

**- Harry? O que houve cara? - Rony se aproximou do amigo, junto com Neville e Luna.**

**- Eu vou arrebentar aquele desgraçado do Malfoy! - Harry falou nervoso.**

**- O que houve? - Neville perguntou.**

**Harry não respondeu.**

**- Hermione, o que aconteceu com o Harry? - Luna se aproximou dela.**

**- Draco Malfoy ameaçou acabar com o clube, se eu não fizer um gabarito da prova de transfiguração para ele. - Hermione contou.**

**- Eu não acredito que vai mesmo fazer o que o Malfoy pediu. - Harry reclamou indignado, se levantou e saiu da sala.**

**Rony, Neville e Luna ficaram olhando para Hermione, que também pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.**

**A aula acabou naquele momento.**

**...**

**Por fim anoiteceu...**

**Hermione estava em uma das mesas do salão comunal da Grifinória construindo um gabarito da prova de transfiguração para Draco. Não havia nem descido para jantar, pois tinha muito à fazer.**

**Harry passou pela retrato a mulher gorda, estava vindo do jantar e encontrou ela escrevendo sobre um pedaço de pergaminho.**

**- Por que não foi jantar? - Ele perguntou.**

**- Não estou com fome. - Hermione respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.**

**- Está fazendo o gabarito, não é? - Harry se sentou em uma cadeira.**

**Hermione não respondeu, simplesmente continuou a escrever no pergaminho.**

**- Tudo bem, vai me ignorar. Então quero que fique ciente de que a partir de agora não faço mais parte do clube. - Ele afirmou.**

**Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.**

**Harry continuou: - Não quero fazer parte do motivo que fez você ficar ai perdendo tempo, cansada e com fome, por culpa de alguém que te tratou um lixo desde o seu primeiro ano aqui.**

**- Harry, por favor, não... - Hermione pediu. - Você é importante...**

**- Não! - Ele discordou. - O Malfoy é mais importante! Mais importante que a Luna, o Rony, o Neville e eu.**

**A garota não disse nada, apenas soltou um suspiro cansado.**

**- Fazer o que ele manda não é a coisa certa para acabar com isso. - Harry olhou nos olhos dela. - Confie em mim, eu não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal novamente. - Ele estendeu a mão para ela.**

**- Está bem. - Hermione segurou a mão dele. - Eu vou confiar em você**

**- Prove. - Harry estendeu os olhos para as anotações dela.**

**Hermione pegou o papel e o rasgou em vários pedaços.**

**- Agora, vá comer alguma coisa e descansar. - Ele pediu. - Eu vou subir para o dormitório e dormir um pouco. Nos vemos amanhã, tudo bem?**

**A garota assentiu positivamente com o rosto.**

**Quando Harry subiu para seu dormitório, deitou na cama e soltou um suspiro cansado. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou pensando na cena em que segurou a mão de Hermione, nunca jamais tivera uma aproximação dessas com nenhuma garota. Dumbledore e Hagrid tinham razão, Hogwarts com certeza estavam mudando sua vida.**

**Por falar em Hagrid, Harry pegou o pedaço de chifre de unicórnio, no bolso de sua calça, que o gigante havia lhe dado, admirou a beleza do objeto por alguns instantes e teve uma brilhante ideia: Iria dá-lo de presente para Hermione no natal. Mas não poderia entregar o objeto daquele estado para a garota, então pensou em transfigurá-lo para encaixar a pedra num anel, isso seria perfeito. Só havia um pequeno problema, como encontraria um anel e com que dinheiro?**

**...**

**Na manhã seguinte, Hermione havia acordado cedo e foi uma das primeiras pessoas a chegar no salão principal para o café da manhã. Ela estava sozinha em uma das mesas, lendo seu jornal do profeta diário, quando ouviu a voz de algumas pessoas se aproximando.**

**- Bom dia, Nerd sangue-ruim, espero que o meu gabarito esteja em andamento, porque a prova é semana que vem. - O loiro comentou enquanto passava por ela com seu grupo de amigos.**

**- Esquece Malfoy, eu não vou mais fazer nada. - Hermione respondeu seca, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.**

**Draco parou imediatamente e encarou a garota com um olhar meio confuso, ela jamais havia o respondido antes. O loiro andou até a mesa dela acompanhado por seus amigos Vicent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, e sua namorada Pansy Parkinson.**

**- O que foi que disse, Granger? - Ele perguntou.**

**- Ela disse que não vai fazer nenhum gabarito, Malfoy. - Harry apareceu do nada. - Você é surdo?**

**Draco se afastou de Hermione e foi até Harry para encará-lo nos olhos, seus rostos ficaram bem próximos em expressões desafiadoras.**

**- Hum... - O loiro soltou um pequeno sorriso fechado e maldoso. - Eu me lembro de você: O otário do quinto ano que ficou com os pirralhos do primeiro ano e se atrasou para a seleção.**

**- Eu também sei quem você é. - Harry respondeu ainda sério. - Fraco e arrogante, covarde que mexe com garotas ao invés de encarar alguém do seu tamanho. - Ele não soube de onde tirou coragem para dizer aquilo, simplesmente disse.**

**- Se está se doendo por causa da sua namoradinha, por que não vem me encarar no lugar dela? - Draco o desafiou.**

**- Onde você quiser, à qualquer hora. - Harry aceitou.**

**Draco olhou em volta e percebeu que vários alunos olhavam a cena: - Fica esperto, quando você menos esperar, eu vou pegar você. - Após dizer isso, passou pelo garoto esbarrando seu ombro nele e saiu dali com seu grupo de amigos.**

**Harry se sentou na mesa, de frente para Hermione. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco devido ao nervosismo que sentia. De repente, sentiu a mão quente e macia dela envolver a sua.**

**- Obrigado. - Ela agradeceu. - Ninguém nunca discutiu com alguém por minha causa.**

**Harry apenas deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso para Hermione.**

**Neville iria entrar no salão principal, mas foi impedido por ter sido puxado por alguém: - Ai! O que é isso?**

**- Shiu! - Era Rony quem havia puxado o amigo para uma parede do saguão de entrada, onde não podiam ser vistos do salão. - Olha só para a mesa da grifinória.**

**Neville colocou a cabeça na entrada do salão principal e viu Hermione e Harry de mãos dadas, imediatamente arregalou os olhos e sorriu, antes de ser puxado de volta pelo ruivo.**

**- Nosso plano está dando certo, Longbottom, finalmente o Harry vai dar uma passo à frente na vida. - Rony comentou.**

**Após sair do salão principal, Draco subia as escadas da grande escadaria em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina e acompanhado por seus amigos e namorada: - Aquele maldito, ele vai me pagar.**

**- Calma, Draco, podemos arrumar o gabarito de outro jeito. - Pansy sugeriu.**

**- O gabarito não me interessa mais. Tudo o que eu quero, agora, é fazer aquele maldito pagar. - O loiro suspirou raivoso. - Ninguém nunca ousou me desafiar. Eu vou acabar com os planos dele, vou destruir o clube daquela Nerd, sangue-ruim.**

**...**

**Naquele mesmo dia, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna estavam praticando seus feitiços após as aulas, como sempre faziam. Estranharam a falta de Neville naquela aula e se perguntaram o por que do amigo não estar lá.**

**- Muito bem, todos vocês estão se superando a cada dia que passa e eu estou muito orgulhosa. - Hermione elogiava os amigos. - Na próxima aula, vamos aprender alguns feitiços para nos defender de algumas criaturas mágicas em situações... - Ela foi interrompida pela porta de abrindo.**

**Neville entrou com uma expressão de dor e alguns cortes no rosto.**

**- Neville. - Hermione correu até o rapaz junto com os outros - Onde você estava.**

**- Na enfermaria. - Ele respondeu. - Draco me atacou nos terrenos do castelo, após a aula do Hagrid. Fiz a acusação na enfermaria para Madame Pomfrey e ela pediu à uma das enfermeiras que chamasse a Prof. McGonagall e o Snape, mas como não tive provas, infelizmente não puderam fazer nada.**

**A Prof. MaGonagal era a diretora da casa Grifinória e o prof. Snape, da Sonserina.**

**- Não acredito que ele vai ficar impune. - Hermione falou indignada.**

**- Precisamos levá-lo para o salão principal. - Harry falou pela primeira vez. - Rony, me ajude a segurá-lo.**

**Os amigos acompanharam Neville até o salão comunal. Harry e Rony foram com ele até o dormitório e os três tiveram uma conversa em particular.**

**- Eu vi quando você encarou ele hoje de manhã. - Rony comentou.**

**- Ele está com raiva por isso, e quer destruir o clube de DCAT que Hermione fundou, por causa do gabarito. - Harry explicou aos dois. - Se a McGonagall e o Snape não podem fazer nada sem provas, então vamos ter de agir sozinhos.**

**- No que está pensando? - Neville perguntou.**

**- Vamos dar um jeito naqueles safados. - Harry respondeu. - Pagar com a mesma moeda.**

**- Pra Luna, tudo bem, mas Hermione não vai gostar de saber que nos metemos em confusão e vai começar todo aquele discurso sobre detenção e os pontos que nossa casa pode perder, sem falar que vai gritar com a gente feito um troll se nos machucarmos. - Rony explicou.**

**- Então ela não pode saber. - Neville respondeu.**

**- Não se preocupem com isso, sei de um lugar isolado... - Harry contou.**

**Então, os três bolaram um plano para acabar com a "era Draco Malfoy". Iriam colocá-lo em prática amanhã mesmo. Rony afirmou que iria chamar seus dois irmãos, Fred e George Weasley, que não foram apresentados à Harry. O ruivo comentou sobre eles, disse que eles adoravam quebrar as regras desse jeito e talvez ajudariam em alguma coisa se precisassem.**

**Naquela noite, o grupo jantou sem a presença de Neville; o garoto decidiu dormir um pouco e comeria alguma coisa depois.**

**...**

**No dia seguinte, Neville estava um pouco melhor e compareceu ao café da manhã.**

**As coisas estavam prosseguindo normalmente durante o dia. A primeira aula era de transfiguração, a prof. McGonagall caminhava pela sala explicando sobre como transfigurar elementos como água, fogo e terra em armas de defesa e ataque em um duelo.**

**Nesse meio tempo, Harry, Rony e Neville decidiram colocar em prática o plano que bolaram.**

**Draco fazia uma anotação em seu caderno, quando uma bola de papel foi jogada em sua mesa, sem que a professora visse. O loiro pegou o pedaço amassado e o abriu, estava escrito a seguinte mensagem: **_**"Hoje, após as aulas, vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Se tiver coragem de me enfrentar, me encontre nas margens do lago negro ou vou espelhar por ai que você está com medo de me encarar.**_

_**Você sabe quem sou eu...".**_

**Após ler aquilo, Draco olhou para a mesa de Harry e percebeu que o garoto lhe lançava um olhar desafiador, naquele momento, percebeu que era dele.**

**...**

**Quando o sino do pátio da torre do relógio soou, apontando 05:00 horas da tarde, Draco saiu da aula e foi direto para a floresta. Estava acompanhado de seus dois amigos e guarda costas, Crabbe e Goyle. Assim que o loiro e seus dois amigos chegaram nas margens do lago negro, avistaram Harry, Rony, Neville e dois rapazes mais velhos e altos, exatamente idênticos, Fred e George.**

**- Veja só quem apareceu. - Rony comentou.**

**- O que esses malditos patifes fazem aqui? - Draco perguntou. - Pensei que fosse apenas você e eu...**

**- E vai ser, Malfoy... - Harry respondeu. - Eles só estão aqui para garantir que você não saia correndo...**

**- Como o frouxo do Neville? - O loiro provocou. - Você está aqui por ele ou pela sua namoradinha, a nerd sangue-ruim?**

**Rony, Neville, Fred, George, Crabbe e Goyle se afastaram numa distância considerável.**

**Harry sacou a varinha e rangeu os dentes: - Essa foi a última vez que você chama ela dessa maneira.**

**Draco fez o mesmo: - Cai dentro!**

**- Expulso! - Harry lançou uma série de feitiços no loiro.**

**Draco bloqueou os ataques com um escudo transparente e andava para trás devido ao impacto dos ataques.**

**- Encarcerous! - Harry continuou atacando e conseguiu romber o feitiço de defesa do oponente.**

**- Flipendo! - Dessa vez, foi o loiro quem atacou.**

**- Protego! - Facilmente, Harry bloqueou o feitiço com um escudo de defesa. - Estupefaça. - O feitiço acertou o peito de Draco, que tombou no chão. Quando o loiro foi se levantar, Harry tornou a atacar: - Expeliarmus! - Desarmou seu inimigo e apontou sua varinha na direção do rosto dele: - Eu não quero mais ver você perto de Hermione, nenhum dos meus amigos. Accio varinha! - A varinha de Draco foi parar na mão de Harry, que a quebrou em dois pedaços: - Agora prove que eu fiz isso. - Jogou o resto da varinha sobre o loiro e caminhou até os amigos: - Vamos embora.**

**Crabbe e Goyle foram ajudar Draco a se levantar, mas o loiro se recusou: - Saiam, me deixem... - Repreendeu. - Maldição! Não contem pra ninguém, entenderam?**

**O dois assentiram positivamente com o rosto.**

**- Eu vou me vingar, ainda não acabou... - Draco rangeu os dentes.**

**- Caramba, Harry... foi incrível... Onde aprendeu a duelar assim?... Vamos começar a frequentar essas aulas, Rony... - Fred e George falavam um em seguida do outro.**

**Enquanto voltavam para o castelo, os rapazes perceberam que Harry estavam com as mãos tremendo e suspirava muito alto.**

**- Você está bem, Harry? - Neville perguntou.**

**- Ah, é claro que está... Só não está acostumado com essa ação toda... É adrenalina demais para os nervos... - Fred e George responderam animados. - Estamos orgulhosos, Harry!**

**- Agora é melhor irmos para o terceiro andar, antes que Hermione desconfie de algo e começe a fazer o discurso sobre os castigos que podemos sofrer por quebrar as regras desse jeito. - Rony comentou.**

**...**

**A família Weasley era composta por seis pessoas. O casal Arthur e Molly, Rony, que era amigo de Harry e Neville, Gina Weasley, estudava no quarto ano, um ano antes de seu irmão, e os gêmeos Fred e George, do sexto ano.**

**Fred e George Weasley eram alguns dos alunos mais populares de toda a Hogwarts, sempre foram conhecidos pelas suas criações e genialidades impressionantes. Seus produtos eram muito solicitados pelos alunos, doces que causavam efeitos prazerosos, bombas que explodiam em forma de animais ou nomes desejados, poções do amor, entre outros produtos.**

**Durante os dias que se passaram, Fred e George contaram para todos os amigos que Harry havia vencido Draco num duelo e eles haviam presenciado toda a cena, explicaram toda a situação e falaram muito bem sobre o clube de DCAT, fundado por Hermione.**

**Consequentemente, as aulas do clube passaram a ser mais frequentadas, não só pelos alunos do quinto ano à qual Harry, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna pertenciam, mas também alunos do sexto e quarto ano também.**

**Durante uma das aulas, Hermione caminhava ao redor da sala e admirava os alunos praticando e conjurando alguns feitiços. Sorria feito boba ao ver que a sala estava cheia de alunos, finalmente seu objetivo estava sendo realizado. Caminhou até o gêmeos para agradecê-los.**

**- Fred, George, obrigado por divulgar o nome do clube. - Ela agradeceu aos dois.**

**- Não nos agradeça... Harry foi quem fez isso... Se ele não tivesse dado uma lição no Malfoy... Nós não estaríamos aqui. - Fred e George falaram um em seguida do outro.**

**- O que foi que o Harry fez? - Hermione perguntou confusa.**

**- Você não sabe?... Deveria saber... Harry e Draco duelaram na semana passada... E o Malfoy levou a maior surra... Contamos pra todo mundo, só pra acabar com a moral daquele idiota... Ele vai ficar na dele pelo resto do ano. - Eles responderam.**

**Hermione olhou para Harry, que estava do outro lado da sala com Neville e Rony.**

**Após o fim da aula, todos cumprimentaram Harry e fizeram vários comentários sobre o episódio dele com Malfoy. O garoto ficou tão ocupado, que fora o último a sair da sala.**

**Os alunos saíram pelos corredores afim de fazerem qualquer coisa até a hora do jantar no salão principal. Harry saiu da sala e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao pátio do terceiro andar para tomar um ar.**

**- Harry. - Hermione o chamou enquanto se aproximava. - Oi.**

**- Oi, Hermione. - Ele cumprimentou.**

**- Anda ocupado, ein. - A garota comentou. - Fred e George me contaram o que você fez...**

**- Por favor, não comece um discurso falando sobre as detenções que eu poderia ter sofrido. - Harry pediu.**

**- Não vou fazer isso, se bem que você merece. - Hermione soltou um leve sorriso. - Os gêmeos deram todo o crédito pra você, pela quantidade de alunos no clube.**

**Ao saber disso, Harry deu um leve sorriso para ela: - Eu não fiz aquilo, só fiz o que precisei fazer...**

**...**

**Durante o jantar, Harry devolvia os olhares frios e sérios que Draco lançava sobre ele na mesa da Sonserina e aquilo já estava começando a incomodar os outros.**

**- E então Harry, quem você tirou no amigo secreto? - Luna perguntou, tentando melhorar o clima.**

**Harry havia esquecido completamente do amigo secreto, precisaria arrumar um presente logo. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompido.**

**- Não conta, Harry. - Rony mandou. - Vai estragar a surpresa se agente contar quem tirou, ai vai ser muito óbvio.**

**- Você pode dizer se foi garoto ou garota? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Nem isso. - disse Neville. - Ah, qual é, gente? Assim não tem graça.**

**- Sua irmã também vai participar, não é? - Luna perguntou para Rony.**

**- Sim. - O ruivo respondeu.**

**- Ah, que bom, porque eu notei que, como estamos em cinco, um ficou sobrando. Mas já que Gina vai participar, então tudo bem. ****- A loira comentou.**

**Isso deixou bem claro quem Luna havia tirado, os amigos soltaram um suspiro cansativo por ela ter revelado sem se dar conta.**

**Quando o jantar acabou, o alunos foram para o salão comunal.**

**Luna se separou dos amigos e foi para seu dormitório no salão da Corvinal. No salão da Grifinória, Hermione afirmou estar cansada e deixou Harry, Rony e Neville sozinhos no salão.**

**Os três ficaram sentados nas poltronas, conversando sobre o natal.**

**- Você já comprou seu presente, Harry? - Rony perguntou como se não quisesse nada.**

**- Eu pensei em fazer um tipo de enfeite, transfigurando algum objeto e juntando com esse pedaço de chifre de unicórnio? - Harry respondeu tirando o objeto do bolso e mostrando aos dois.**

**- É bonito, onde arrumou? - Neville quis saber.**

**- Hagrid me deu quando fui ajudá-lo na floresta. - Harry respondeu. - Eu preciso arrumar alguma coisa para transfigurar num enfeite ou alguma coisa.**

**- Ah, cara, qual é? Não acredito que vai dar um enfeite para uma garota. - Rony indignou-se. - Pelo tipo de presente é uma garota, não é? - Disfarçou.**

**- Sim. - Harry confirmou.**

**- Olha, espera aqui, eu já volto. - O ruivo correu para o dormitório.**

**Harry olhou para Neville, que tinha uma expressão meia confusa.**

**Rony voltou com uma caixinha na mão e jogou no colo de Harry: - Toma isso... Abre.**

**Harry abriu a caixinha e viu um anel dourado, percebeu que havia um defeito no anel, estava sem uma pedra: - O que é isso?**

**- É um presente que eu ia dar para minha ex namorada, a desgraçada me deu um fora e eu acabei quebrando a pedra do anel no momento de raiva. Só me traz lembranças ruins, então eu não quero mais. - Rony contou. - Agora tem a faca e o queijo na mão.**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu.**

**- Vamos lá, Harry. - Neville o chamou. - Transfigure...**

**Harry colocou o anel e o pedaço do chife na mesinha de centro, sacou a varinha e apontou para os objetos: - Entrelate unicus.**

**O pedaço do chifre de unicórnio se fundiu com o anel, as cores passaram a mudar de tom até combinarem e os dois objetos passaram a ser um só. Um anel proporcional, bonito, com detalhes dourados e prateados se formou.**

**- Hum, nada mal. - Neville comentou.**

**- Na verdade, está ótimo. - Rony elogiou. - A garota vai adorar.**

**- Obrigado, Rony, estou te devendo uma... - Harry agradeceu.**


	7. A confissão de Hermione

**Capitulo 6 - A confissão de Hermione**

* * *

**Logo havia chegado o natal e a maioria dos alunos haviam partido de volta para suas casas, afim de passá-lo com a família e amigos.**

**Com Harry não foi diferente, mas em vez de voltar para a casa chata dos Dursleys, foi passar o natal com Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e os irmãos Fred, George e Gina Weasley, para realizarem o amigo secreto que tinham combinado. Partiram cedo do castelo de Hogwarts e chegaram na casa dos Weasleys lá pelo meio dia.**

**À alguns meses, Rony havia escrito aos seus pais sobre o amigo secreto, pedindo para que participassem também. Quando Gina, Fred e George entraram para o clube de DCAT, também decidiram participar. Sendo assim, dez pessoas ao todo e apenas Rony, Neville e Luna sabiam sobre os nomes de Harry e Hermione terem sido combinados.**

**Quando chegaram na casa dos Weasleys, que tinha o apelido de "a toca", todos ficaram quase o dia inteiro ajudando Arthur e Molly com os enfeites de Natal. Harry tinha se dado bem com os pais de Rony, tanto com Molly quanto com Arthur.**

**Gina e Luna ainda não haviam comprado seus presentes, então foram com Molly até o beco diagonal naquele dia. Hermione já havia comprado o seu, mas decidiu acompanhar as garotas. Enquanto as garotas ficaram fora, Arthur mostrava para os garotos um aparelho toca-discos, de vinil.**

**...**

**Por fim anoiteceu e a mesa da ceia de natal já estava totalmente completa com as delícias feitas pela Sra. Weasley. Todos elogiavam a comida de Molly, enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione trocavam olhares discretos e pequenos sorrisos fechados, os dois estavam felizes por estarem num ambiente tão família, agradável, alegre e feliz. Era a primeira vez que ele desfrutava de um momento daquele.**

**Quanto todos terminaram o jantar, se reuniram na sala para trocarem os presentes. As primeira a ser chamada foi Luna, que tirou Gina, o que era óbvio para seus amigos mais próximos. O segundo foi Fred, que tirou Neville. O terceiro foi George, que tirou Arthur, seu pai. Até que, na quarta vez, chegou a hora mais esperada por todos, Harry foi sorteado para ir à frente.**

**- Meu presente é para uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Eu ia tentar dizer algumas características, mas se eu disse uma sequer, vocês logo vão adivinhar. Então, eu só vou dizer que ela fundou o clube de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; Hermione Granger. - Harry à chamou.**

**A garota se levantou sorridente ao som de aplausos e assovios vindos de Rony e Neville, os únicos que sabiam que aquilo fora combinado. Fred e George entraram no embalo e assoviaram também.**

**- Feliz natal. - Desejou Harry, entregando uma pequena caixinha com um embrulho vermelho e um laço verde.**

**- Obrigado, Harry. - Hermione o abraçou e entregou-lhe o presente.**

**Rony e Neville se olhavam com um olhar cúmplice e malicioso, estavam se divertindo com aquela cena.**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu e abriu o presente primeiro. Era um suéter preto, de zíper.**

**- Eu achei que ficaria você ficaria mais bonito ainda nela. - Hermione comentou sorridente.**

**Harry vestiu o suéter para experimentar.**

**- Pelo visto acertou... Está um gato, não é Neville? - Rony brincou.**

**- Mais bonito do que eu. - Neville entrou na brincadeira.**

**Hermione abriu o presente de Harry e viu uma pequena caixinha preta, também abriu o objeto e descobriu um anel com uma pedra feita de chifre de unicórnio. Abriu a boca espantada com a beleza do objeto, não era feito de nenhuma pedra preciosa e sim de um metal grosso e reluzente, novo, mas a pedra dava o charme no anel.**

**- Nossa, é lindo... Obrigado. - Ela agradeceu.**

**- Fui em que fiz... - Harry comentou.**

**- Eu adorei... - Hermione lhe sorriu.**

**Então, para o espanto e a felicidade de Neville e Rony, Harry pegou o anel das mãos da garota e, bem lentamente, colocou no dedo anular dela. Hermione corou.**

**Por fim terminaram de entregarem os presentes e a confraternização havia se encerrado naquela noite.**

**...**

**Após a confraternização de natal ter acabado, todos foram para a cama. Hermione e Luna ficaram no quarto de Gina, Harry e Neville ficaram no quarto de Rony, Fred e George.**

**Era tarde da noite e todos estavam dormindo no quarto dos rapazes, ou melhor, quase todos. Harry estava deitado em sua cama, admirando o teto e pensando no que Hermione havia dito mais cedo: **_**"Eu achei que você ficaria mais bonito ainda nela..."**_**. Então ela o achara bonito? Nenhuma garota nunca teve essa proximidade com ele e nem sequer o achara bonito.**

**Harry ficou pensando nisso por algum tempo e parou para pensar se ela era bonita também; Sim, ela era. As imagens das curvas, do cabelo, do rosto, dos olhos dela vieram em sua mente. Ele percebeu que havia algumas coisas na garota que o atraiam as vezes, como o cabelo dela quando fica solto, mas preso por algumas presilhas. Não sabia como descrever a diferença, mas achava muito bonito. Também gostava da forma delicada do rosto, da voz, da pele e das mãos dela.**

**As mãos, eram macias e quentes. Harry se lembrava da cena em que Hermione colocava a mão dela sobre a dele, após ele ter enfrentado Draco no salão principal, lembrou-se do cheiro do perfume dela que havia ficado sobre a mão dele.**

**Ele decidiu afastar esses pensamentos, não acreditava que uma garota gostava dele simplesmente por se darem bem ou ela achá-lo bonito, talvez fosse apenas uma proximidade amigável. Então, se virou, tirou os óculos perfeitamente redondos, colocou sobre a cabeceira e foi dormir.**

**...**

**Por fim, o natal se passou e a hora de voltar para Hogwarts chegou. Todos os jovens partiram às 09:00 da casa dos Weasleys e pegaram o trem às 11:00. A viagem seria cerca de sete horas seguidas.**

**Enquanto os garotos foram ter suas conversas sobre quadribol e esportes numa cabine, Hermione e Luna preferiram ficar separadas em outra, onde poderiam conversar melhor sobre coisas de garotas.**

**- Eu gostei dos Weasleys, eles são bem hospitaleiros e a Sra. Weasley faz comidas maravilhosas. - Luna comentava.**

**- Sim. - Hermione concordou olhando a paisagem da janela do trem.**

**- Hermione, posso perguntar uma coisa? - A loira pediu.**

**- Claro. - Hermione permitiu.**

**- Você está gostando do Harry? - Luna quis saber.**

**- Por que a pergunta? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.**

**- Eu não sei, é que ele é a pessoa mais próxima de você no clube de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ontem, quando você deu o presente à ele, disse que ele ficaria ainda mais bonito com o suéter. Rony e Neville contaram que vocês ficaram trocando olhares na ceia de natal. - A loira falava.**

**- Harry e eu somos apenas amigos, Luna. Eu não creio que ele sinta algo a mais. - Hermione explicou.**

**- Eu duvido, ele até enfrentou Draco Malfoy, o cara mais influente e popular de toda a Hogwarts, por você. - Luna lembrou.**

**- Pelo nosso clube. - Hermione corrigiu.**

**- Eu não acredito que foi pelo clube e, no fundo, você sabe que foi por você. - A loira disse.**

**Hermione sabia que aquilo que sua amiga estava dizendo era verdade, mas não tinha certeza se Harry gostava dela, ele nunca tomou nenhuma atitude em relação à isso, pelo menos não na frente dela.**

**- E você ainda não me respondeu... - Luna insistiu.**

**Hermione evitou o olhar da amiga e soltou um pequeno sorriso fechado ao admirar a paisagem: - - Sim, eu estou...**

**- Está o que? - A loira torturou a garota.**

**- Estou gostando de Harry Potter. - Hermione finalmente admitiu. - Mas estou te contando isso porque somos amigas e estou confiando em você.**

**- Não se preocupe, está em boas mãos. - Luna deu um sorriso amigo para ela.**

**O expresso de Hogwarts chegou ao castelo às 06:00 horas da tarde e todos os alunos desembarcaram e foram direto para o castelo.**

**No pátio de entrada, Luna se afastou de Hermione e encontrou-se com Rony e Neville, combinou de encontrar os amigos às 06:00 da manhã, no salão principal, para contar algo que descobrira sobre Hermione.**

**...**

**No dia seguinte, Rony, Neville e Luna foram os primeiros a chegar no salão comunal, que estava totalmente deserto. Como combinado, às 06:00 da manhã.**

**- E então, o que tinha para nos falar sobre Hermione? - Rony perguntou. - É bom que seja algo bem interessante pra me fazer acordar às 05:30 da madrugada.**

**- Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que só vou fazer isso porque Hermione é minha amiga e quero vê-la feliz, estou torcendo por ela. - Luna avisou. - Ontem, eu estive com ela durante toda a viagem e conversamos sobre Harry; Ela me disse que tem sentimentos por ele.**

**- Uau, fantástico! - Neville vibrou. - Nosso plano deu certo.**

**- Mas ela acha que o Harry não gosta dela dessa forma, porque ele nunca demostrou nenhum interesse desse tipo... - Ela explicou.**

**- Como assim "nunca demostrou nenhum interesse"? - Rony perguntou confuso. - Outro dia nós o vimos de mãos dadas com Hermione em pleno café da manhã. Não é verdade, Neville?**

**- Sim. - Neville confirmou.**

**- Bem, o que eu ouvi dela foi que Harry nunca tomou nenhuma atitude... - Luna discordou.**

**- Bom, talvez o Harry não saiba. - Neville justificou.**

**- Eu não duvido disso. - Rony concordou. - Mas nós percebemos que eles ficaram trocando olhares discretos na ceia de natal, fora as indiretas na entrega dos presentes. Eu não acredito que Hermione ache isso dele, depois do Harry quase ter pedido ela em casamento quando a presenteou com o anel.**

**- Tudo bem, não importa. Eu acho que nós devemos contar para o Harry sobre os sentimentos de Hermione e não interferir em mais nada, deixar que eles fiquem por conta própria. - Ela opinou.**

**- Você acredita mesmo que aqueles dois vão tomar alguma atitude? Eles são muito lentos. - Rony questionou.**

**- Eu concordo com a Luna. - Neville afirmou. - Eu acho que devemos contar para o Harry e deixar nas mãos dele. Pelo menos nossa parte estará feita.**

**Por fim, os três concordaram que aquela seria a melhor coisa à fazer. Rony não acreditou muito que daria certo, mas aceitou fazer mesmo assim porque era Harry quem deveria ir atrás da garota, pois ninguém daria uma garota à ele. Luna acreditava que daria certo, estava confiante que Harry gostava de Hermione e, sabendo dos sentimentos dela, tomaria uma atitude. Neville não tinha opinião, para ele era difícil saber o que iria acontecer e decidiu esperar pelo que viria.**


	8. Separações

**Capitulo 7 - Separações**

* * *

**Naquele mesmo dia, após o término das aulas, Luna, Neville e Rony foram contar os sentimentos de Hermione para Harry. Os três caminharam pelo corredor do sexto andar e o viram sair da aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.**

**- Ei, Harry. - Rony se aproximou com Neville e Luna.**

**- Olá, não deviam estar com Hermione, no clube? - Harry questionou.**

**- Nós já vamos para lá. - Luna respondeu. - Antes, queríamos falar com você.**

**- Sobre o que? - Harry quis saber.**

**- Hermione. - Neville falou.**

**- Ham... O que está havendo? - Harry perguntou confuso.**

**Rony, acompanhado de Neville e Luna, guiou Harry pelo ombro até um canto no corredor onde puderam conversar mais à vontade.**

**- Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaríamos que você não levasse a mal o que vamos te contar, tudo bem? - O ruivo pediu.**

**Harry apenas assentiu positivamente.**

**- A Hermione gosta de você. - Rony contou.**

**- Como assim ela gosta de mim? - Harry corou.**

**- Não precisa fingir, Harry, a gente já sabe de tudo. Os olhares no natal, vocês de mãos dadas no salão principal, você enfrentar Draco por causa dela, quando colocou o anel nela na entrega de presentes. - Neville falava. - Nós sabíamos de tudo isso.**

**- Vocês ficaram malucos. - Harry começava a recuar. - Hermione é minha amiga.**

**- Pra trás, vocês dois! - Luna perdeu a paciência. - Escute Harry... Desde o começo do ano, Rony e Neville estavam armando para juntar você e Hermione. Com uma certa ajuda da minha parte, eles conseguiram enfeitiçar o sorteio o amigo secreto para que você tirasse ela, isso ajudaria na aproximação de vocês...**

**- Então foi tudo armado? - Harry não acreditou no que ouvira. - Então vocês me enganaram o ano todo?**

**- Eu não diria "armação", digamos que foi apenas um empurrão para você dar o primeiro passo... - Rony foi interrompido.**

**- O primeiro passo em que? - Harry se ofendeu. - Vocês me enganaram!**

**- Ouça, Harry, eu conversei com Hermione, ela tem sentimentos por você, você é importante pra ela... - Luna também foi interrompida.**

**- Você também estava do lado deles! - Harry respondeu. - Esse negócio de "sentimentos" é tudo besteira, não passa de uma ilusão criada por vocês, só para satisfazer a vontade que vocês tem de me ver agarrando ela.**

**- E você não tem vontade de agarrar ela? - Neville perguntou.**

**- Me deixem em paz! - Harry se afastou. - Fiquem longe de mim! - Saiu andando às pressas do corredor.**

**Caminhou até a sala do clube de duelos, onde alguns alunos já haviam começado a praticar, lá encontrou Hermione que, para sua sorte, estava ajudando alguns alunos do quarto ano, entre eles, Gina Weasley.**

**Luna, Neville e Rony chegaram logo em seguida, encontraram Harry sentado em um banco vazio esperando começar a aula e Hermione ajudando alguns alunos.**

**Quanto tudo estava pronto para começar, Hermione foi até a frente para falar: - Muito bem, hoje vamos aprender um feitiço ensinado pelo professor Snape, chamado Expecto Patronum, usado contra dementadores. Aqueles que tiveram dificuldades em conjurá-lo, arrumem seus pares e pratiquem o máximo, tudo bem? Vamos começar...**

**A aula corria normalmente, os alunos praticavam o feitiço do patronum e se divertiam bastante com as figuras brancas e brilhantes que o feitiço espalhava pela sala.**

**Harry não teve dificuldade para conjurar o feitiço e por isso não praticava, também pelo fato de não estar com a mente à vontade para praticar. Primeiro, por ter visto um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanho claro e pertencente a casa da Lufa-Lufa, lançando olhares para Hermione enquanto ela o ensinava. Segundo, por ter discutido com seus amigos. Terceiro, pela curiosidade em saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Hermione. Quarto e último, por se sentir enganado e não saber ao certo se gostava mesmo dela, pois talvez fosse apenas influência e não algo verdadeiro, tanto para ele quando para ela.**

**- Ei, Harry, me mostra como conjurar o patrono. - Um jovem do quarto ano pediu à ele.**

**Harry sacou a varinha: - Bem, você só precisa fazer os movimentos certos com a varinha e dizer as palavras, não tem segredo. Uma boa dica é sentir a varinha, perceber o movimento que vai fazer com que o feitiço seja bem executado. Desse jeito: Expecto Patronum. - Fez o movimento, conjurou o feitiço e a figura branca e brilhante de um leão apareceu no ar rugindo, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.**

**- Entendi, vou tentar, obrigado. - O garoto começou a praticar.**

**Harry se afastou um pouco e voltou sua atenção para Hermione, ela estava junto de algumas garotas, rindo e conversando sobre alguma coisa. Discretamente, ela dirigiu sua atenção para ele e ambos trocaram um olhar. Harry se perguntou se seus amigos estavam certos, se ela gostava mesmo dele. Era apenas pela influência deles ou era de verdade? Aquila dúvida o destruía por dentro. Logo em seguida, ele pegou sua mochila e saiu às pressas da sala muito antes do fim da aula, ainda sob o olhar de Hermione, que perguntava a si mesma o que havia acontecido.**

**...**

**Naquela noite, Harry não compareceu ao jantar no salão principal. Hermione comentou que o viu saindo às pressas do clube e perguntou para Rony, Luna e Neville se sabiam de alguma coisa; os três afirmaram não saber o motivo. O clima estava pesado entre eles.**

**Após terminar de comer, Hermione se retirou antes de todos e seguiu para o salão comunal da grifinória afim de conversar com Harry e saber o motivo da ausência dele. Quando chegou lá, o encontrou sozinho, sentado sobre o sofá e lendo um livro sobre Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, se aproximou dele e sentou-se ao seu lado.**

**- Por que não foi jantar? - Ela perguntou.**

**- Eu já jantei. - Ele respondeu com os olhos fixos no livro.**

**- Quero dizer, comigo. - Hermione falou.**

**- Eu jantei mais cedo e não tive fome. - Harry respondeu seco.**

**- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sei. O que foi? - Ela tornou a perguntar.**

**- Foi só mais uma aula chata com o Snape, sabe como ele é. - Ele ainda não tirou os olhos do livro.**

**- Eu sei que não é isso, você parece chateado por alguma coisa, Luna, Rony e Neville estavam muito quietos hoje. - Hermione contou. - O que houve? Não gosto de te ver assim. - Lentamente, ela deslizou sua mão e entrelaçou na dele.**

**Ao sentir o toque dela, Harry parecia ter levado um choque, rapidamente soltou-se da mão dela, fechou seu livro e pegou sua mochila: - Não houve nada, a gente se vê amanhã. - Ele caminhou até as escadas e subiu para o dormitório masculino.**

**...**

**No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa, Harry não apareceu no café da manhã nem no almoço. Isso deixou Hermione totalmente irritada, curiosa e preocupada. Irritada pelo fato de Rony, Neville e Luna nunca dizerem nada, curiosa para saber o que estava se passando e por que as coisas mudaram assim tão de repente e preocupada por estar perdendo seus amigos e o garoto que gostava.**

**Durante o horário das aulas, Hermione avistou Harry caminhando pelos corredores em direção ao primeiro andar e foi atrás dele: - Harry! - Ela o chamou.**

**Ele deu uma breve olhava na direçã dela, mas continuou andando.**

**- Harry Potter, não ouse me evitar desse jeito. - Hermione foi até ele e o puxou pelo ombro.**

**- Agora não posso falar, estou atrasado para a aula do Flitwick. - Harry avisou.**

**- Ah, entendi, vai me ignorar. - Ela estava inconformada. - Se não quiser mais minha amizade, nem participar mais do clube, apenas diga de uma vez. Eu já estou acostumada a ser desprezada por pessoas dessa forma, só não esperava que até mesmo aqueles que me deram esperança fizessem isso comigo.**

**- No salão comunal da grifinória, após o jantar. Tudo bem? Agora preciso mesmo ir pra aula, estou quase levando falta. Desculpe. - Após dizer isso, ele partiu.**

**Hermione se contentou com aquilo, claro que não estava tudo bem só porque Harry decidiu conversar com ela depois do jantar, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela respirasse mais à vontade. Mas, para o azar dela, Harry faltou na aula do clube de DCAT.**

**...**

**Novamente, Harry não estava no jantar do salão principal pela segunda vez. Desta vez, Hermione não se sentou na mesa de Rony, Neville e Luna porque estava com raiva dos três pelo fato deles não contarem nada e só afirmarem que não sabiam o que se passara. Como Hermione não era boba, ela sabia pelo ambiente silencioso da mesa que eles tinham noção do que estava havendo.**

**Quando Hermione terminou sua refeição, subiu para a sala comunal da grifinória às pressas e passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Como no dia anterior, encontrou Harry sobre a poltrona admirando o fogo da lareira desta vez.**

**- Oi. - A garota o cumprimentou ainda de pé.**

**Harry se levantou para encará-la: - Oi.**

**- E agora, vai me contar por que está me evitando? - Hermione cruzou os braços e se sentou.**

**Harry se sentou ao lado dela: - Eu discuti com o Rony, o Neville e a Luna...**

**- Eu sabia! - Ela se exaltou. - E eles não me contaram nada.**

**- Por causa de você. - Ele completou.**

**- O que? Agora a culpa é minha? - Hermione ficou indignada.**

**- Desde o começo, eles tem bolado um plano para unir nós dois. O amigo secreto foi combinado para isso, eles enfeitiçaram o sorteio para um tirar o outro. - Harry contou tudo. - Fomos enganados por eles o tempo todo, eles só queriam se divertir nos influenciando com isso, mentiram.**

**Aquelas palavras magoaram Hermione: - Então quer dizer que você não queria ter me tirado no amigo secreto? Não queria ter passado todos aqueles momentos?**

**- Hermione, eu... Você não entendeu, eu... - Ele foi interrompido.**

**- Você não gosta de mim? - Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar.**

**- Por que está chateada comigo? Foram eles que estragaram tudo... - Novamente, Harry foi interrompido.**

**- NÃO, HARRY! - Hermione se levantou irritada e magoada. - VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO, VOCÊ! NOSSA COMO OS GAROTOS SÃO BURROS, IDIOTAS! SEMPRE GOSTEI DE VOCÊ PORQUE ERA DIFERENTE DOS OUTROS, AGORA NÃO PASSA DE UM TRASTE, IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO, HARRY POTTER! - Após gritar muito com ele, ela deu-lhe as costas e correu para o dormitório das garotas.**

**Quando Hermione chegou lá, se jogou sobre sua cama e começou a chorar aos poucos: - É claro, como ele iria gostar de uma NERD, sem amigos e que só passa o tempo todo na biblioteca? - Ela lembrou das duras palavras de Draco Malfoy e passou a acreditar que sua vida voltou a ser o que era antes.**


	9. Isso é amor?

**Capitulo 8 - Isso é amor?**

* * *

**Não havia aula no dia seguinte, era sábado. Harry não tinha o que fazer, não tinha com quem conversar e não tinha para onde ir, nem mesmo tinha que estudar naquele dia porque suas notas estavam boas.**

**Então decidiu dar uma volta pela floresta para se distrair e esquecer o problemas infernais que ocorreram na semana, e não estão ligados apenas à Hermione, mas também à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Havia se estressado muito com uma redação de 50 centímetros solicitada por Snape, onde sofreu muito para fazê-la e sem a ajuda de ninguém.**

**Harry caminhou e passou pelas arvores até chegar ao lago, admirou a paisagem e apreciou a brisa fresca que balançava seus cabelos. De repente, ouviu um barulho e um cabelo loiro passar pelos arbustos. Rapidamente, sacou a varinha e apontou naquela direção, pensou ser Draco Malfoy, mas na verdade era Luna Lovegood.**

**- Olá, Harry. - Luna o cumprimentou enquanto descia até a margem do lago.**

**- Luna? - Ele guardou a varinha. - O que veio fazer aqui?**

**- Eu gosto da paisagem do lago, ainda mais em dias nublados como esse. - Ela parou ao lado dele. - Também vim falar com você. Sinto muito se você ficou ofendido pelo que aconteceu. Eu não estava envolvida, apenas fingi que nada estava acontecendo para o plano deles dar certo. Além do mais, a ideia de contarem para você sobre o plano foi minha, eu não sabia que se ofenderia.**

**- Tudo bem, agora não importa mais, já acabou... - Harry falou baixo com uma expressão cabisbaixa.**

**- Como assim? - Luna não entendeu.**

**- Ontem eu tive uma conversa com Hermione e contei sobre o que Rony e Neville fizeram, ela me entendeu mal, acha que eu não gosto dela e agora me odeia. - Ele contou.**

**- E você gosta dela como ela gosta de você? - A loira o questionou.**

**- Antes eu achava que sim, mas depois que descobri sobre o plano, comecei a achar que tudo foi uma mentira, tudo não passou de influência e persuasão. - Harry explicava. - Então eu acho que não acredito no que sinto por ela.**

**- Se você ainda sente algo, mesmo que não acredite nesse sentimento, então é sinal de que ainda gosta dela. Faz sentido, pelo menos pra mim. - Luna deu um pequeno sorriso. - Aconselho você a analisar a melhor solução, só assim vai saber o que fazer. Está em suas mãos, ninguém pode resolver isso além de você, então... Faça aquilo que for melhor. - Após dizer isso, ela deu meia volta e caminhou de volta para a floresta.**

**Harry ficou admirando o lago por alguns segundos e se virou para encará-la: - Ei, Luna.**

**A loira voltou sua atenção para ele.**

**- Obrigado. - O garoto agradeceu com um sorriso fechado.**

**- De nada, Harry. - Luna correspondeu ao sorriso e partiu.**

**...**

**No horário do almoço, em pleno salão principal, Rony e Neville riam sozinhos das piadas que eles mesmos contavam. Os dois tentavam fazer Luna rir, mas ela não movia sequer um músculo do rosto e lia a revista que tanto gostava "O Pasquim".**

**- E ai, o cantor respondeu: Se a senhora não jogar álcool, não vai acender... - Rony terminava mais uma piada e Neville caia na gargalhada.**

**De repente, Harry apareceu como um fantasma e parou em frente a mesa dos três. Rony e Neville pararam de rir na hora, desta vez Luna quem abriu um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Posso me sentar? - Harry pediu.**

**Rony e Neville trocaram olhares confusos e responderam juntos: - Claro!**

**Harry se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Rony, de frente para Neville e Luna: - Obrigado.**

**- Que isso... Você é nosso amigo. - Neville respondeu.**

**- Ah, e quanto ao que houve antes... - Rony foi interrompido.**

**- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá... - Harry pediu.**

**Por fim, a amizade entre eles havia voltado. Mas ainda faltava Hermione, que não estava ali, e só Harry poderia trazê-la de volta, mesmo que fosse apenas como amiga.**

**...**

**A segunda feira havia chegado e todos estavam desanimados com o inicio de mais uma dura semana de provas. Quando a última aula terminou, Harry, Rony, Neville e Luna vibraram ao sair da sala de feitiços.**

**- Ah, graças a Deus, livres. - Rony fechou os punhos, vibrando de alegria.**

**- Hoje ainda é segunda feira. - Luna avisou com um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Droga. - Abaixou as mãos. - Você é sempre estraga prazer?**

**- Vamos para o terceiro andar? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Se Hermione não nos azarasse com maldições imperdoáveis, nós até iríamos. - Neville respondeu.**

**- Do que estão falando? - Harry não entendeu.**

**- Hermione ficou com raiva porque não dissemos nada nem contamos o motivo de você ter se distanciado dela e da gente. - Rony contou.**

**- Bem, então... Eu vou pra lá, preciso falar com ela. - Harry avisou.**

**- Boa sorte, vai precisar. - Rony desejou. - Nos vemos no jantar.**

**- Até mais. - Harry se despediu e caminhou até as escadarias.**

**Quando chegou nos corredores do terceiro andar, Harry caminhou em direção à sala vazia, mas antes de chegar, se deparou com Hermione conversando com aquele garoto da Lufa-Lufa à quem estava ensinando o feitiço do patrono naquele dia. Imediatamente, parou na esquina do corredor vazio e se escondeu para ouvir a conversa.**

**- Então, eu achei a aula do patrono muito boa e me diverti muito conjurando aquele feitiço, obrigado por ter me ensinado. Você é uma bruxa incrível, Hermione. - Ele cobria a garota de elogios.**

**- Obrigado, Cedrico. Eu fico feliz em saber que está gostando do clube. - Hermione sorriu para ele.**

**- Eu tenho que falar com o professor Binns no salão comunal, por isso não posso ficar pra aula. Mas para compensar isso, gostaria de levar você à Hogsmead nesse sábado, o que me diz? - Ele a convidou.**

**- Eu aceito! - Hermione se animou.**

**Então, o tal Cedrico se aproximou dela e deu um beijo no rosto da garota: - Nos vemos no jantar. - Após dizer isso, ele se foi.**

**Hermione ficou olhando ele se afastar com um sorriso bobo no olhar e a mão sobre o rosno, no local onde havia levado o beijo.**

**Ao presenciar aquela cena, Harry apoiou as costas na parede e começou a se preocupar. imediatamente um mal estar percorreu todo seu corpo, um frio passou pela sua barriga, sua mão se fechou com tanta força à ponto de tremer, sua respiração ficou ofegante e pesada e seu coração começou a bater forte e acelerado; Harry estava sentindo uma coisa chamada ciúme.**

**Sem que Hermione percebesse, ele partiu dali.**

**...**

**No jantar daquela noite, Harry contou aos amigos sobre a cena que presenciou no corredor do terceiro andar: - Por favor, me digam que combinaram isso...**

**- Dessa vez, não fomos nós, Harry, sério. - Rony respondeu com sinceridade.**

**- Nós não seríamos loucos de fazer uma coisa dessas depois de tudo o que aconteceu... - Neville comentou.**

**Luna abaixou o jornal que estava lendo para encarar Harry: - Não me surpreende o fato dela aceitar sair com outro garoto. Você acha que ela vai ficar te esperando pra sempre?**

**Harry não teve resposta.**

**- Se eu fosse você, iria falar com ela antes que seja tarde demais. - A loira completou.**

**Harry passou o olhar pelas mesas e avistou Hermione ao lado de Cedrico, ela lhe lançou um olhar e voltou a dar atenção ao garoto da Lufa-Lufa.**

**Ele finalmente havia percebido que gostava da garota, não pela persuasão e influência dos amigos, mas pelo fato de querê-la por perto, por sentir saudade de ouvir a voz dela, a vontade de tocar as mãos macias e quentes dela, querer a presença de Hermione em sua vida.**

**Sem dizer absolutamente nada, se levantou da mesa dos amigos e começou a caminhar cabisbaixo para fora do salão principal sem rumo nenhum, pensando em Hermione e se sentindo mal pelas coisas que ocorreram.**

_**I should have know better than to let you go alone**_  
_**(Eu deveria ter sido mais esperto do que te deixar ir sozinha)**_  
_**It's times like these I can't make it on my own**_  
_**(É em tempos como estes que eu não consigo encarar sozinho)**_  
_**Wasted days and sleepless nights**_  
_**(Dias perdidos e noites sem dormir)**_  
_**And I can't wait to see you again**_  
_**(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)**_

**Chegou ao corredor vazio do sétimo e último andar do castelo, parou em uma das janelas e admirou a lua enquanto pensava em Hermione, lembrou-se da vez em que tentava convencê-la a não fazer o gabarito para Draco. Quando havia estendido a mão para ela, a garota segurou e disse que iria confiar nele.**

_**I find I spend my time waiting on your call**_  
_**(Eu descobri que passo meu tempo esperando por sua ligação)**_  
_**How can I tell you baby my back's against the wall**_  
_**(Como posso te dizer, querida, estou contra a parede)**_  
_**I need you by my side to tell me it's all right**_  
_**(Eu preciso de você ao meu lado pra me dizer que está tudo bem)**_  
_**'Cause I don't think I can take it anymore**_  
_**(Pois eu acho que não aguento mais)**_

**Harry vagou pelo corredor, parou numa parede apoiando as costas e a cabeça, soltou um suspiro cansado e um olhar pensativo. Lembrou-se do natal, quando colocou o anel sobre o dedo dela, sentiu uma sensação boa percorrer seu peito ao ter a imagem do sorriso dela naquela memória.**

_**Is this love, that I'm feeling?**_  
_**(Isso é amor, o que estou sentindo?)**_  
_**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**_  
_**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)**_  
_**Is this love or am I dreaming?**_  
_**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)**_  
_**This must be love**_  
_**(Isso deve ser amor)**_  
_**'Cause it's really got a hold on me**_  
_**(Pois isso toma conta de mim)**_  
_**A hold on me**_  
_**(Toma conta de mim)**_

**Harry estava sentado no chão do corredor, apoiado com as costas e a cabeça sobre a parede. Logo, a cena de Draco zombando de Hermione na sala de poções surgiu em sua mente, depois nos terrenos, após a aula de Hagrid, e por último no salão principal. Fechou seu punho e lembrou de tê-lo derrotado na margem do lago e do motivo pelo qual o fez: Hermione.**

_**Can't stop the feeling**_  
_**(Eu não posso parar esse sentimento)**_  
_**I've been this way before**_  
_**(Já estive assim antes)**_  
_**But with you I've found the key to open any door**_  
_**(Mas com você eu achei a chave pra abrir qualquer porta)**_  
_**I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day**_  
_**(Eu posso sentir meu amor por você ficando mais forte dia a dia)**_  
_**And I can't wait to see you again**_  
_**(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)**_  
_**So I can hold you in my arms**_  
_**(Para que eu possa te envolver nos meus braços)**_

**Harry se imaginou abraçando Hermione, talvez ela não fosse sua namorada nesse pensamento, mas o que importava era estar perto dela. Aquilo o consolava, apesar de não estar com tanta esperança de que aconteceria.**

_**Is this love, that I'm feeling?**_  
_**(Isso é amor, o que estou sentindo?)**_  
_**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**_  
_**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)**_  
_**Is this love or am I dreaming?**_  
_**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)**_  
_**This must be love**_  
_**(Isso deve ser amor)**_  
_**'Cause it's really got a hold on me**_  
_**(Pois isso toma conta de mim)**_  
_**A hold on me**_  
_**(Toma conta de mim)**_

**Enquanto Harry caminhava sem rumo pelo corredor vazio, admirando os quadros e a paisagem das montanhas pela janela, tomou uma decisão; falaria com Hermione e contaria tudo o que estava sentindo.**

_**Is this love, that I'm feeling?**_  
_**(Isso é amor, o que eu estou sentindo?)**_  
_**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**_  
_**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)**_  
_**Is this love or am I dreaming?**_  
_**(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)**_  
_**Is this the love that I've been searching for?**_  
_**(Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?)**_

**Por fim, ele deixou o corredor e caminhou para o salão comunal da grifinória.**

* * *

**Música: Whitesnake - Is this Love**


	10. Finalmente

**Capitulo 9 - Finalmente**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo para encontrar Hermione. O primeiro lugar onde começou a procurá-la foi no salão comunal da Grifinória, onde não obteve êxito. Viu as gêmeas Padma e Parvati Pátil descer do dormitório das garotas e perguntou se Hermione estava lá, elas responderam que não.**

**Então foi para o salão principal, provavelmente ela estaria tomando café da manhã, pensou ele. Mas quando chegou lá e passou os olhos por todas as mesas, principalmente pela da Lufa-Lufa, percebeu que ela também não estava lá.**

**Ainda faltava cerca de meia hora para começarem as aulas, então ela não poderia estar em nenhuma sala, a não ser... A sala vazia do clube de DCAT, no terceiro andar. Ao perceber isso, ele correu para lá.**

**Quando Harry chegou, encontrou Hermione retirando alguns papéis do quadro de avisos e os organizando em uma pasta, ela fingiu não perceber a presença dele, continuou a organizar os papéis e reagiu normalmente como se ninguém estivesse lá. Então, para chamar atenção, ele se aproximou.**

**- Oi. - Harry cumprimentou, porém não obteve resposta. - Eu sei que estive sumido durante esses dias, gostaria de saber se você está bem. - Novamente não teve resposta alguma. Então ele se aproximou mais dela e a encarou nos olhos. - Fala comigo, por favor.**

**- Eu estou bem. Estou ótima, na verdade. - Ela não o encarou. - O que veio fazer aqui?**

**- Eu queria conversar sobre... - Harry parou ao reparar que ela agia como se estivesse fazendo uma mudança. - O que está fazendo?**

**- Eu decidi entregar o clube de duelos. - Hermione respondeu se afastando.**

**- Por que? - Ele ficou surpreso.**

**- Não tenho mais interesse em ficar, não preciso melhorar minhas notas. Já tem muitos alunos que se conscientizaram de que o clube é bom para ajudá-los nas notas e por isso o clube vai continuar por muito tempo. Eu não tenho dificuldade na aula do Snape, então decidi fazer outras coisas. - Ela explicou enquanto rasgava alguns papéis.**

**- Que tipo de outras coisas? - Harry perguntou rápido, preocupado com um certo garoto da Lufa-Lufa.**

**- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Hermione estava começando a se incomodar com o interrogatório dele.**

**- Cedrico Digory é uma de suas outras coisas? - Ele se aproximou dela, enciumado.**

**- Como sabe sobre... - Ela foi interrompida.**

**- Eu vi quando ele te convidou para Hogsmead, é nesse sábado, não é? - Harry à deixou sem palavras.**

**Hermione ficou com a boca entreaberta, sem saber o que dizer: - Isso não é da sua conta!**

**- Tem razão, não é da minha conta, porque eu não vim falar disso. - Ele ficou cara a cara com ele, seus rostos estavam muito próximos. - Queria me desculpar por tudo o que aconteceu, eu lamento se te magoei e fui um idiota esse tempo todo por não ter percebido o quanto você gosta de mim. Tive dúvida sobre o que sentia por você, eu acreditava que estava sendo influenciado por Rony e Neville e acabei sendo um idiota o tempo todo...**

**- Para com isso... - Novamente, Hermione foi interrompida.**

**- Não, eu não posso, eu te quero de volta. O Rony, a Luna e o Neville... Eles também sentem sua falta, mas eu sou o que mais preciso de você porque... - Nesse momento, Harry parou, suas mãos começaram a tremer e suas pernas começaram a ficar moles a ponto dele desabar no chão, um frio se estabeleceu em sua barriga e sua respiração começou a ser ouvida pela garota. - Porque... Eu... - Ele olhava nos olhos dela, esperando que ela dissesse: "Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendo e te perdoo, também sinto sua falta e te quero de volta.", mas ela não disse uma palavra sequer, queria ouvir da boca dele. Vendo que não tinha jeito, ele tomou o máximo de coragem possível e finalmente disse: - Eu gosto demais de você, Hermione, gosto mais do que uma simples amiga, gosto de você como nunca gostei de nenhuma garota antes.**

**Os olhos de Hermione brilharam ao ouvir aquelas palavras, nunca ouvira aquilo de nenhum garoto: - Oh, Harry, você é um idiota! - Ela o abraçou com toda a sua força.**

**Ainda abraçados, ambos se olharam novamente com pequenos sorrisos fechados. Harry tinha os dois braços em volta da cintura dela, enquanto Hermione repousava os braços dela sobre os ombros dele. Então, se aproximaram lentamente e tocaram seus lábios. Um beijo lento e demorado se iniciou ali, mas não só isso, também criou-se uma relação, um laço entre ambos, algo que não iria terminar naquele lugar depois que saíssem.**

**...**

**Apesar de não terem chegado atrasados na aula de feitiços, Harry e Hermione foram um dos últimos a entrarem na sala; de mãos dadas ainda por cima.**

**Rony e Neville lançaram olhares confusos para Harry, Luna admirava a cena orgulhosa do amigo. Até mesmo Malfoy não pôde evitar de olhar para o casal entrando de mãos dadas na sala de aula, tinha um olhar de desprezo em seu rosto. Já Cedrico já se incomodou mais do que o próprio Malfoy, quando presenciou aquilo.**

**Já no final do período de aulas, todos os alunos já estavam comentando sobre o casal. Após a última aula, que era de adivinhação, Harry e Hermione saíram da sala e caminharam pelos corredores sob os olhares de vários alunos. As pessoas viam a garota como Malfoy sempre a descrevia desde o segundo ano: Uma nerd, sem amigos, anti-social, filha de trouxas, feia e com gostos estranhos e ridículos, mas dessa vez não a viram dessa maneira, dessa estavam diante de uma garota feliz, sorridente, que tinha uma expressão de satisfação e planos para o futuro, que havia encontrado alguém.**

**De repente, Cedrico Digory parou na frente deles, impedindo a passagem: - Hermione, posso falar com você um minuto?**

**- Eu já volto, Harry. - Hermione seguiu o garoto da Lufa-Lufa até um canto no corredor.**

**Enquanto os dois foram conversar, Harry ficou parado na janela olhando para eles. Sabia que Cedrico gostava dela e isso o preocupava, ficou pensando se ela ainda sairia com ele no sábado e percebeu que não poderia proibi-la de ir caso tivesse vontade, também tentou imaginar o assunto deles.**

**De repente, a professora McGonagall apareceu desfazendo os pensamentos dele: - Potter, você está ai. O professor Dumbledore quer vê-lo no gabinete dele, está no térreo, saguão de entrada.**

**Harry deu uma última olhada em Hermione e Cedrico, antes de dizer alguma coisa: - Está bem, estou indo para lá agora mesmo.**

**...**

**Dumbledore estava em seu gabinete resolvendo alguns assuntos da escola, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta: - Entre. - Autorizou.**

**Harry entrou e fechou a porta.**

**- Boa tarde, Harry. - Alvo o cumprimentou. - Sente-se.**

**- Boa noite, senhor. - O garoto se aproximou da mesa do diretor e se sentou. - O senhor mandou me chamar?**

**- Sim. - Dumbledore confirmou. - Gostaria de saber se está interessado num emprego.**

**- Emprego? Onde? - Harry ficou curioso.**

**- Um estágio de verão no Ministério da Magia, 700 galeões por mês e mais benefícios. Posso enviar sua inscrição para lá e vão chamá-lo para uma entrevista. Se tiverem interesse em suas qualidades, você será contratado. - Explicou o diretor.**

**- Sim, claro! - O jovem falou animado.**

**Então Dumbledore lhe deu uma ficha para que preenchesse com suas informações sobre onde morava, idade, escolaridade etc...**

**- Pronto. - Após terminar, Harry entregou suas informações para o diretor. - Vai ser ótimo, não vou ter que aturar os Dursleys o dia inteiro. - Aquilo não era uma confirmação de contratação nem queria dizer que ele estaria empregado, mas estava pensando positivo e sentia-se motivado.**

**- A inscrição vai ser enviada ao Ministério no verão, então vai ter que esperar pelo fim do ano letivo. - Alvo explicou.**

**- Tudo bem. - O garoto aceitou.**

**- E por falar em ano letivo, sei que é meio tarde para perguntar à essa altura, mas como tem ido as coisas? Ouvi dizer que suas notas estão boas. - Dumbledore quis saber.**

**- Está tudo ótimo, tenho feito amigos e eles tem me ajudado. - Harry contou.**

**- Que bom. Também soube que enfrentou desafios durante esse ano, um deles foi Draco Malfoy, estou certo? - Alvo perguntou.**

**O jovem ficou um pouco acanhado ao falar sobre isso: - Eu... Ham... Vai me deixar de detenção por isso?**

**Dumbledore deu uma leve risada: - Não se preocupe com isso, caro rapaz. Sabe, você aprendeu muito esse ano, não só na sala de aula, mas também fora dela. Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry, seus pais também teriam.**

**- Obrigado, senhor. - Harry agradeceu.**

**- Agora não vou mais tomar seu tempo, receio que esteja ansioso para ver a senhorita Granger, então está liberado. - Alvo o liberou.**

**O garoto caminhou até a porta e a abriu: - Como o senhor... - Ele foi interrompido.**

**- Eu não sei o que você fez por ai, mas os alunos estão comentando desde o período da manhã. - O diretor falou como se fosse inocente. - Fico feliz por vocês.**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu e saiu.**

**...**

**Ainda faltara uma hora para o jantar, nesse meio tempo, Harry decidiu ir para o salão comunal da grifinória, ficaria lá até a hora de descer até o salão principal. Quando chegou lá, avistou Hermione conversando e dando algumas risadas com Rony, Neville e Luna. Não se aproximou, apenas ficou admirando a cena e sentiu-se feliz por terem feito as pazes.**

**- Harry. - Rony chamou o amigo ao vê-lo.**

**Harry se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione: - Olá. - cumprimentou o pessoal.**

**- Estamos muito felizes por vocês dois, meus parabéns. - Desejou Luna.**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu.**

**- Bem, nós já estamos de saída. - Luna se levantou. - Preciso da ajuda de vocês para a redação de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.**

**- Mas já terminamos a redação. - Rony lembrou.**

**- Eu não terminei, Ronald Weasley, vamos logo. - A loira rangeu os dentes.**

**- Vamos lá, Rony. - Neville se levantou.**

**Murmurando baixo, Rony se levantou e acompanhou os amigos até a saída.**

**Antes de sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Luna piscou um olho para Hermione e saiu.**

**Finalmente o casal estava sozinho, apesar de alguns alunos da grifinória ainda estarem lá.**

**- Fico feliz que vocês tenham feito as pazes. - Harry comentou.**

**- É, eu... Eu vim falar com eles e me desculpar, acho que estava nervosa com o mundo inteiro e acabei descontando um pouco neles. - Hermione explicou. - Não quero mais falar nisso.**

**- Tudo bem. - Ele concordou. - Quanto à sábado, você pode ir com Cedrico se quiser... Pra mim tudo bem se você for a Hogsmead com ele. - Falou com um certo tom de incômodo.**

**- Eu cancelei. - Ela respondeu.**

**- Sério? - Harry ficou surpreso.**

**- Claro. Não é certo eu sair com um garoto que gosta de mim sendo que eu tenho um... - Hermione se acanhou um pouco quando tentou dizer: - Namorado.**

**Harry e Hermione não tinham assumido nenhum namoro, mas pelo que sentiam um pelo outro, já se consideravam mesmo sem comentarem nada. Por isso a garota hesitou um pouco ao dizer.**

**- Bem, eu sei que eles gosta de você e tudo mais, só que ele ainda é seu amigo e eu não queria ser nenhum "possessivo" ou coisa parecida. - Ele explicou. - Só acho que cabe à você saber o limite das coisas, ter a noção daquilo que faz bem e mal para o nosso... Namoro.**

**- Eu sei. - Ela entrelaçou sua mão na dele. - Foi por isso que eu não vou pra Hogsmead com ele, porque quero só você, Harry Potter. - Após dizer isso, encostou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou.**

**- Ei, Fred, não fazem um belo casal? - George perguntou, quebrando o clima deles.**

**Harry e Hermione interromperam o beijo e olharam para os dois.**

**- Fazem sim, com toda certeza. - Fred respondeu.**

**- É por isso que vamos convidá-los para a festa do clube de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nesse sábado. - George deu um convide para cada um.**

**- Contamos com a presença de vocês. - Fred avisou. - Estejam lá.**

**- Até mais. - Após George se despedir, os dois gêmeos saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.**

**Harry e Hermione ficaram se perguntando de onde aqueles dois vieram.**

**- Viu? Eu disse que o clube iria ficar bem sem mim. - Ela sorriu.**


	11. Nossa música

**Capitulo 10 - Nossa música**

* * *

**A festa era no terceiro andar, na sala vazia, onde sempre ocorreram as aulas e todos os alunos que participavam do clube de DCAT estavam presentes. Havia música, comidas, bebidas, enfeites, luzes, mesas e até uma pista de dança; Tudo estava perfeito. Era uma festa descontraída, todos os alunos estavam com roupas normais e simples, sem terno e gravata.**

**Um globo de vidro enorme estava preso ao teto e girava lentamente, mostrando a beleza e a textura azulada da luz que reluzia sobre o objeto.**

_**Something about you**_  
_**(Algo sobre você)**_  
_**Makes me wanna keep on loving you**_  
_**(Me faz querer continuar te amando)**_  
_**When I'm without you**_  
_**(Quando estou sem você)**_  
_**I feel I need you back in my arms**_  
_**(Sinto que eu preciso que volte para os meus braços)**_  
_**I get a sensation**_  
_**(Eu sinto uma sensação)**_  
_**I feel whenever I'm around you**_  
_**(Sempre que estou perto de você)**_  
_**You're my inspiration**_  
_**(Você é minha inspiração)**_  
_**And I'm so glad I found you.**_  
_**(Estou tão feliz por encontrar você)**_

**Rony, Neville e Luna já estavam lá, a garota dançava com os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo.**

_**One in a million, baby you're the one**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! Querida, você é a única)**_  
_**One in a million, and you're second to none**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! E você é incomparável)**_  
_**One in a million, a million to one**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! uma por um milhão)**_  
_**You're one in a million.**_  
_**(Você é uma em um milhão)**_

**Harry e Hermione chegaram ao som de "The romantics - One in a million" e foram recebidos por Fred e George.**

**- E ai, casal... - George os cumprimentou em voz alta, dançando no ritmo da música. - Cheguem mais, aproveitem a festa.**

**- Fred, George... Como conseguiram tudo isso? - Hermione perguntou impressionada.**

**- A gente conhece um cara que conhece um cara... - Fred respondeu.**

**- Impressionante. - Harry elogiou.**

**- Podem entrar, fiquem à vontade. - George apontou para dentro.**

_**When I first saw you**_  
_**(A primeira vez que te vi)**_  
_**I had a feeling right from the start**_  
_**(Tinha sentido desde o início)**_  
_**In love I was falling**_  
_**(Que estava me apaixonando)**_  
_**You seemed to do things to my heart**_  
_**(Você parecia fazer coisas para o meu coração)**_  
_**Your love and affection**_  
_**(Seu amor e carinho)**_  
_**Is all I need to keep me satisfied**_  
_**(É tudo que eu preciso para me satisfazer)**_  
_**You leave an impression**_  
_**(Você tem uma boa impressão)**_  
_**Baby I never wanna leave you**_  
_**(Querida, nunca quero deixar você)**_

**Harry e Hermione caminharam para o meio da festa, cumprimentaram Rony, Neville e Luna e depois foram beber alguma coisa gelada.**

_**One in a million, baby you're the one**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! Querida, você é a única)**_  
_**One in a million, and you're second to none**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! E você é incomparável)**_  
_**One in a million, a million to one**_  
_**(Uma em um milhão! uma por um milhão)**_  
_**You're one in a million.**_  
_**(Você é uma em um milhão)**_

**Por fim a música terminou e os alunos vibraram. Logo, Lee Jordan, o narrador dos jogos de quadribol, colocou a próxima faixa do disco de vinil e outra começou.**

**Harry pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e serviu Hermione, depois serviu-se.**

**- Potter. - Cedrico apareceu e lhe cumprimentou com um aperto e mão. - Cuide bem dela... - Sorriu para ele e voltou sua atenção para Hermione: - Aproveite a festa. - Após dizer isso, ele também foi para o meio da multidão.**

**Depois de algum tempo, o casal foi se sentar em uma das mesas para acompanhar a festa. Rony, Luna e Neville foram se sentar com eles, estavam ofegantes e um pouco cansados pela dança.**

**- Vocês não vão dançar? - Neville perguntou animado.**

**- Estamos com um pouco de preguiça hoje. - Harry respondeu envolvendo seu braço em volta do pescoço da namorada.**

**- Talvez quando tocar uma música mais lenta. - Hermione apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.**

**Os amigos ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até o vigor de Rony, Luna e Neville voltar e os três se dirigirem até a pista de dança.**

**- Dessa vez eu tenho uma ideia infalível para juntar aqueles dois. - Luna comentou. - Venham comigo...**

**- O que? - Rony não entendeu, mas seguiu os dois mesmo assim.**

**Os três foram até o DJ Lee Jordan e a loira sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, como se estivesse pedindo algo. Jordan fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e pegou o microfone: - Ai galera, essa festa tá bombando, mas vamos guardar um pouco de energia pra mais tarde e deixar que os casais apaixonados entrem na pista. Vamos lá, só os casais...**

**Harry e Hermione ficaram de pé e trocaram um pequeno sorriso, ela segurou a mão dele e o guiou até a pista de dança; Lá estavam todos os casais da festa.**

**Jordan pegou um disco de vinil e mostrou para Luna, Rony e Neville antes de tocá-lo: - Esse é dos bons. - Colocou no toca-vinil e a música começou.**

_**Escute o que eu tenho para lhe dizer, meu bem:**_  
_**Um amor tão lindo, Igual a você, não tem.**_  
_**Vou te proteger com o meu sentimento,**_  
_**vai ficar suspenso o cheiro do nosso amor, no ar.**_

**Harry tinha as mãos sobre a cintura dela, enquanto Hermione repousava seus braços e seu rosto sobre o ombro dele.**

**- O meu pai escuta as musicas desse grupo as vezes. - Ela comentou.**

**- Sério? Acho que ele tem bom gosto. - Ele sorriu.**

**- Ele vai ficar feliz em saber, quando você disser à ele... - A garota falou.**

**- Está pensando em me apresentar aos seus pais? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Sim, nessas férias. - Hermione respondeu.**

**- Eu adoraria conhecê-los. - Ele aceitou.**

_**Venha,**_  
_**me conte uma história que fale do nosso amor,**_  
_**do nosso amor...**_  
_**Adoro ouvir o som da sua voz, dizendo assim:**_  
_**Te quero sorrindo pertinho, todinho, dentro de mim,**_  
_**do meu olhar, no coração...**_  
_**Oh, minha doce paixão!**_

**- Essa vai ser a nossa música: Doce paixão, raça negra. - Hermione o encarou. - Acho que combina com a gente.**

**- É tão linda quanto você... - Harry a elogiou.**

_**Eu quero estar na sua pele,**_  
_**embriagar no seu perfume.**_  
_**Tenho ciúme dos seus olhos em outra direção.**_  
_**Porque seu corpo sedutor**_  
_**passou a ser o meu costume,**_  
_**onde viajo toda noite pra outra dimensão.**_

**Quando a música chegou ao fim, o casal encerrou a dança com um belo beijo.**

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à todos que acompanharam, comentaram, leram e gostaram da história. Meus agradecimentos à todos os meus seguidores e leitores aqui do Fanfiction net.**

**Fiquem com Deus.**


End file.
